High School Romance
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Takuya has acidentally let his sercet slip to the worst person to find out. Scrap that, Izumi would be worse. But I have to say, telling your crushes brother who you like isn't that smart, especially when said brother will then go to hell and back to get
1. Chapter 1

High School Romance

Chapter one – Introduction

Takuya Kanabara, high school student. This is the person our story is about. Sweet, adorable, Takuya. However, Takuya has a secret about his best friend, or more of, what he feels about his best friend. Sure, he can handle that, he's a teenager, raging hormones, all that crap, but when you tell said best friend's twin about the secret, it's not all that great. This is how the story will start, with the boy in park, looking generally down after the great teasing he got off Kouichi, which sucked. Life isn't all that great as far as he's concerned right now, and he still has his homework to do. Don't you just HATE it when that happens?

Sighing, the boy kicked the ground beneath the swing slightly before moving it back and forth, keeping his feet on the floor. He didn't notice anyone behind him until he felt a hand lightly push his back. Automatically, his feet lifted off the ground, letting the swing go forward. When it went back, he felt the hand on his back again, pushing him a bit more. It was weird; to be pushed on a swing like a little kid, but also relaxing; to have the wind in your hair as you swung, not caring about anything else. He shut his eyes and let the motion lull him into a half-sleep condition, until the hand on his back moved to the metal chains, two pale hands resting just above his own and stopping the action, bringing him back to reality. He froze. Only two people he knew had pale hands.

"Kouichi?" He guessed, hoping so much that he was right.

"Guess again," replied the deeper voice of his best friend. Oh, the troubles of teenage life. His cheeks flushed automatically as he realized how close they were; their hands touching, their backs brushing, and he swore, if Kouji's head moved any lower, it would be on his shoulder.

Scrap that. It was on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Takuya asked, controlling the wild blush on his cheeks with all his will power. Kouji Shrugged and moved, taking a step back and breaking all form of contact.

"I have to pass the park to get to my house, and I saw you. Though I have to say, a high schooler on a swing?" Takuya stuck his tongue out and turned around, seeing the pale face and blue eyes clashing against each other, and the black school uniform, slightly worn showing that it had been used for a year already. . "You really haven't grown up, have you?"

"You didn't need to come push me you know! I could do that fine on my own, what are you, my mother?" Kouji laughed at his companion's childish behavior.

"I'll make a note next time to leave you alone then," Dam it. "What are you doing here anyway?" Takuya stopped, thinking up an excuse. He didn't even know why he was there; it was a kind of 'spur of the moment' thing.

"Bored really, it's the weekend tomorrow after all; I can always do my homework a different day." Kouji laughed again, that wonderful laugh that sent girl's heart soaring. Yes; the object of our poor main character's affections was a known womanizer.

"Seeing as you don't have anything to do, why don't you come round? I'm sure my father wouldn't mind," Kouji suggested, getting his best friend to grin from ear to ear.

"Really? That'd be awesome!" He paused to think. "But…I have to be getting home to look after Shinya, though I'm sure he's old enough…I know, why don't you come round to my house? We could drop your things off first, seeing as we're closer to your place than mine!" the bluenette nodded, small smile in place. "Cool! Come on then!" Takuya said, leaping off the swing and grabbing his school bag, walking with Kouji. It wasn't a far walk, only a few minutes; however Takuya didn't like who was waiting at the gate for them.

Three clues on who it was;

Dark hair

Big smile

Dark eyes

Nope, it wasn't Kouichi; it was Kouji's current girl, one of the girl's in Takuya's Math and Science class no less. She giggled and waved at the two as they approached.

"Kouji-kun! Are we still up for this evening?" she asked, holding the boy's hands in her own. She blinked and turned to face Takuya, who was slightly behind them. "Oh, I know you! You're in my Math class right? You sit near Izumi-chan!" she exclaimed, grinning slightly, before turning her attention back to the boy in front of her.

"Well, I was going to-"

"No worries, I best be off now, have fun on your date," Takuya interrupted sourly and turned around striding off in the direction they'd just came in. He heard something which sounded a lot like a girl giggling and exclaiming something, but he wasn't really listening

The girl was now on his 'People I Hate' list after all.

So, we're right back where we started; the park. The brunette pushing himself back and forth, basking in the heat of the sun. Though with it being autumn; it wasn't all that hot. Sighing slightly, he leaned back to look at the clouds, but was met with a grinning face.

Guess who?

Kouichi. Takuya glared tiredly at the elder twin and groaned.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked bitterly, not feeling up to putting up with the boy right now. Kouichi shook his head and sat on the swing next to his friend.

"That's no way to treat the person who has the potential to blackmail you, you know that right?" someone hated Takuya today. He was sure of it; someone had put some terrible curse on his and was laughing manically as they speak. He wouldn't put it past Izumi. "What's with the greeting face?" the brunette shrugged and kicked at the ground a few times before answering.

"Kouji's stupid girlfriend. And Kouji. And you. And the world in general."

"Well, aren't we a bucket of laughs, huh?" Glare. "Ok, ok. What happened, he's not still going out with that looser in our Biology class, is he?"

"Apparently, seeing as they're going out this evening. There goes our plan of hanging at my place, smashed into a million little pieces," Kouichi winced slightly, sympathizing with the boy. "What've you been up to, gotten bored of your life and deiced to come and wreck mine?" Kouichi took in a big breath; he was obviously not getting anywhere.

"Look, stop moping around before I have to slap you, and come to get something to eat with me! I'm starving!" he exclaimed, standing and grinning broadly. Though he came off shy at the beginning, he wasn't all that quiet. Takuya shrugged half heartedly and stood, picking his bag up off the floor again. They set out towards the shops, Kouichi walking with his head up, where as Takuya had his head drooped slightly and his face looking like a wet dish cloth. Kouichi tugged his sleeve and pointed out a chocolate banana stall on the side of the walk way.

"Let's go there! I love chocolate bananas, don't you?" Takuya nodded slightly and aloud himself to be dragged over to the shop, picking a brown colored fruit with sprinkles on it out of the cart. He turned around as someone approached them and almost chocked. Remember that person who cursed him, he was currently wishing them a thousand deaths. Two dark haired people walked up to them, one looking directly into Takuya's eyes, before looking at Kouichi and sending the twin a death glare.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you had to look after you little brother?" Kouji asked, a tint of anger in his voice, his own brother turning round to face them, glancing at the girl clinging to Kouji's arm, then to Kouji.

"Isn't he old enough to look after himself? Besides, we were hungry and bored, so decided to go out." Takuya looked skeptically at his companion.

"You mean _you _were hungry and bored, you just decided to drag me along," he defended, only to be ignored. He looked between the bothers. Kouji was glaring for some reason, and Kouichi had an unreadable look on his face. Kouji's angry was as clear as snow though.

"Ne, ne, Kouji! Introduce me properly to your friends!" Came a feminine voice from the side, breaking the staring contest between the brothers.

"This is Takuya, my best friend, and this is Kouichi, my brother." Her attention was now completely on Kouichi. Takuya started to eat his treat, before noticing Kouji looking at him.

"What's that look for?" Takuya asked, cocking his head to one side, Kouji looked away.

"What look?"

"Come on Kouji! We've been friends for a good few years; I can tell when something's bothering you! What's wrong?" Kouji held his head high and didn't answer. Takuya poked him in the cheek with the end of the stick. Kouji, wafted at it, but couldn't help grin.

"Cut it out Takuya!" he said, a slight laugh sneaking its way into his voice. The poking persisted. "Takuya!" He whined, grabbing the wood and lowering it. The boy in question blinked innocently.

"Yeas? Is there a problem?" he asked, no a trace of guilt in his voice.

"Yes, there is a problem! You and your blood stick!" Takuya shook his head from side to side and wagged his finger.

"Don't go around accusing people of things, Kouji! You never know what'll happen!" Kouji tried to bite the tanned finger. "Hey!" They turned to the side as someone coughed an amused expression on the pale face.

"Have you two finished flirting, or shall we leave you to it?"

"Kouichi!" Takuya yelped, blushing furiously. Kouji smirked and casted a side glance at his elder twin.

"Leave us to it."

"Kouji!" he yelped again at the other one, blush increasing slightly. The girl tugged on Kouji's arm and pulled him in the direction of the forgotten stand.

"Kouji-kun! Don't forget! You promised me chocolate bananas, remember!" Kouji nodded and let himself be taken to the shop.

"Later brother, we're off to do something fun, right Takuya?" Kouichi said, wrapping an arm around the brunette, said brunette nodding.

"Woo! Fun-ness!" Kouichi waved and steered his friend the other way, waving at the couple.

Zzz

Takuya and Kouichi were now stationed in the Kanabara dining room table, sitting opposite each other not really doing anything. They each had a glass of soda in front of them. They took this time, to collect their thoughts, and be generally bored, as you do.

"So," Kouichi started off. "My brother." Simple and to the point; Takuya hated it.

"You're brother."

"You like him." Glare!

"I like him."

"How long for?"

"Goodness knows, you think I keep track of these things? I'm not a girl…why are we talking about your brother anyway; you know how awkward it sounds?" Kouichi grinned at this.

"I'll take that as a long time. And I think you'd make a good pairing with him." Takuya stared blankly, un able to comprehend what had just been said.

"You think I'd make a good pairing with him?"

"You'd make a very good parrot, you know that?" Takuya slapped his palm to his forehead. "Right, sorry, going off topic."

"You're brother is one of the most popular womanizers in school, and you're telling me _I'd_ make a good pairing with him? As in, we'd go well together as a couple?" Kouichi nodded. "I don't get you, I really don't."

"Well think about it, you two have a good relationship, even if there are a few fights, but then again a good couple needs to disagree on something's. You both go well together; you've got a lot in common, yet you balance together as you both think differently. You both always jump in to save each other, and you're both bi, if not as bent as a rainbow."

"Gee, thanks for the nice comparison to a rainbow."

"You're welcome fairy."

"You sound like a flipping homophobe." Kouichi shrugged.

"No, I've just always wanted to call someone fairy, that's all."

"Hopeless…I'd like to point out, I doubt your brother's anything but as straight as a ruler, he's always got a girlfriend."

"You doubt me, my friend," Takuya agreed on that one. "I'm his twin brother, he pours his heart and soul to me, as I do him…ok, so that's a bit exaggerated, however he tells me these things. Especially when he's drunk, _then_ he pours his sour out to me."

"Remind me never to drink when you're in the vicinity." The teenagers looked to the hallway as the doorbell went, then to the clock to see the time. "It's not that late…but why would anyone come round now?" Takuya asked no one in particular. They heard some running, telling them that Shinya had gone to get the door.

"Someone weird might come round now…maybe one of your brother's friends," Kouichi suggested, though when a certain handsome dark haired teen walked into the room, they changed their minds.

"Someone weird."

"Agreed." Kouji raised an eyebrow at this, before sitting down next to Takuya. The tanned boy's heart skipped a beat. "Hey Kouji, what happened to your girlfriend?" Kouichi ejected.

"I dumped her," Kouichi nodded, where as Takuya just stared at the boy. Kouji looked at his best friend questionably. "What? It wouldn't have been right to give her false hope we had something, when we obviously didn't."

"But to just dump her suddenly? She liked you, didn't she, she must feel bad!" both twins laughed slightly at this.

"No, she saw my brother and moved on," Takuya blinked. "You're so naïve."

"Girl's are confusing…" Takuya said, scratching his head. Kouichi laughed at this, causing the other two to look at him.

"No wonder you like it on the other side of the fence." Takuya paused.

_Wait, freeze, hold it a second, did he just say what I think he said? Please say he didn't say what I think he said! Whoever cursed me must be getting real kicks right now!_

"You're gay?" What a horrid question, telling your crush you're gay when they aren't meant to know. Takuya nodded and took a drink out of his glass. "Why did you tell Kouichi but not me?" in fact, that one might have been worse.

"I don't know … I wasn't intending on telling him it just kind of… came out." Takuya admitted, remembering the situation

--

"_Hey! Takuya, what's up, you look out of it," Kouichi asked, poking the boy in the side. _

"_Just thinking…" Kouichi grinned at that one. The dreamy smile, the distant eyes, the quiet voice; someone was in love. _

"_What about? Anyone in particular?" _

"_Kouji…" silence. _

"_I knew it! You have a crush on my brother!" more silence._

"_How'd you figure that one out?" _

"_It's written all over your face that you have a crush, and seeing as Kouji is who you were thinking about, it must be him!"_

--

A few hours of 'you really looove him!'s later and Takuya had lost half his sanity. Half, because he didn't have all of it at the beginning. He was snapped out of his flash backs by someone poking him on the cheek.

"Earth to Takuya, do you read me?" He frowned and swatted away the hand.

"Takuya to looser-vil, I read you." Kouji grinned, poking him in the head one last time.

"Ouch, it hurts!" he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Takuya rolled his eyes. "The poking was payback for earlier; though having a wooden stick jabbed into your cheeks probably hurts more." Kouichi looked at the clock before standing up and gulping down the rest of his soda.

"Well, I best be off, it was wonderful hanging out," he said, getting his black school jacket from the chair and putting it on. "Mum's expecting me home."

"Say hi for me!" Kouji said as his brother retreated to the hall.

"Have fun love-birds!" They heard being shouted, followed by a banging of a door. Takuya rested his head on his hands.

"Sheesh, what's with your brother and comparing us to a couple? It's annoying." Kouji smirked and leaned against his friend, getting a pink tint out of the boy.

"Aw, don't you like it sweetie?" Takuya shrugged the taller boy off.

"I don't know about you, but no, I don't." Kouji grinned and stood himself, grabbing the tanned boy's glass and finishing his soda, getting a small cry of protest.

"See you later, I best be off too, nice soda by the way!"

And just like that, he was gone."

Zzz

Kitty: not as long as most chapters I write, but it is the introduction. Sorry if any of the characters seem slightly off, I haven't finished watching it yet ''

R+R please!

Ciao .

Kitty-cat


	2. Chapter 2

High school Romance

Chapter 2 – Weekends and school

Takuya sighed and looked at the girl in front of him. Izumi was grinning at him, and the twins stood by him. He didn't know what was going on, but he could tell it was annoying.

"What colour is your hair Takuya, I can't decide!" She asked, reaching out and grasping a bit to get a better look. Takuya wafted at her hand.

"Red! Can't you tell Izumi? It's obvious!" Kouichi answered, frowning slightly. Takuya crossed his arms.

"No it's not red idiot, it's brown," Takuya defended, having a sensitive spot about his hair colour. Izumi blinked and tipped her head to the side.

"Red, don't you agree Izumi?"

"Brown, its brown isn't it Izumi?"

"No its red!"

"Brown, are you colour blind or something?" This went on for a while, until Kouji decided to speak up.

"It's brown, with a tint of red. A wonderful mixture, absolutely beautiful," he said, making Takuya blush furiously.

"T-Thank you Kouji," the brunette replied, blushing more as a hand slipped round his waist. "K-Kouji!" he squeaked.

"Yes, Takuya?" the bluenette purred, lips against his ear. "You're name's suits you so much, I could say it all day…Takuya…Takuya…Takuya…Fairy-"

Fairy?

"Yo fairy! Get out of la-la land so I can talk to you!" Takuya groaned in annoyance as his eyes fluttered open, then glared fiercely at the blue eyed boy in front of him. He simply got a nice big grin in return. "About time; I've been calling you for ages!"

"What do you want at this un-godly hour in the morning?" Takuya asked, sitting up.

"Un-godly? Surely that would mean it's before eleven, right?" Takuya blinked dumbly and looked at his clock on his bedside. It read 11:15 AM. He swore at this and leaped out of the bed, almost getting caught in the covers and ran over to the closet. Kouichi watching in amusement as the boy ran round the room, fussing over this and that. "What did you have to do this morning?" Takuya pulled his shirt over his head.

"I told Kouji I'd go to the flower shop with him, something about having to get flowers for his step-mother. Dam, I said I'd be at his house for eleven, I'm late!" Kouichi sighed and shrugged receiving a glare for his friend.

"You're always late though, he'll probably be watching TV or something," he explained and shut his eyes and fell back on the bed. "Man, this is comfy."

"Kouichi! Now's not the time! Oh man, I can't believe I'm so late!" he yelled, ignoring the words of wisdom. He ran out of the room while putting his socks on, and then started down the stairs, falling half way down and landing on his front. Kouichi came to the top of the stairs and looked down at the boy.

"Are you ok?" he asked, but Takuya had no time to answer as two feet appeared at his head, he looked up as the person crouched, a worried, yet amused expression on the face.

"What are you doing?" Takuya glared as best as he could in his current position. Kouji shook his head and helped the other boy up. He looked at his brother, glaring slightly as the elder one walked down the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"Practising to be an alarm, right Takuya?" the boy grumbled something that sounded a lot like 'bastard'.

"Oh yea, and I have to say, you make a very good one, got down the main point; annoy the person to death," Kouichi grinned and walked past the two into the dining room. Takuya's mother was at the stove of the kitchen, cooking something that smelt like bacon.

"Takuya, I never knew your friends were coming round, shall I cook for them too?" she asked as Takuya and Kouji walked into the room. Takuya looked between the twins, who shook their heads. "Oh now, don't be like that, I'll be happy to cook more, I'm sure any leftovers Takuya can eat." The boy stared at his mother incredibly.

"I don't understand you…" he murmured, getting the twins to laugh slightly.

"She is a girl, you know?" the brunette glared at Kouji.

"Yea, remember fairy, you don't get girls," the brunette glared at Kouichi. They both took to grinning at him. They sat down in the same places as the evening before, and waited for the promised breakfast. Kouji turned to his twin as Takuya rested his head on the table.

"What's with the nickname; fairy?" he asked causing a vein to pop on the 'fairies' head.

"Don't know, just felt like calling someone fairy, and seeing ask I found out he was-"

"Shh! What are you doing? We're in my house!" Takuya hissed quietly, his mum came into the space and lay four plates down. She looked at her son curiously.

"What are you three gossiping about?" she asked, though to Takuya it was more of a command.

"Nothing mum! Don't worry!" he responded, waving it off. She sighed and went back to the kitchen, supposedly to clean.

"Go call your brother Takuya, I'm busy."

"Yes, yes!" he said, getting up and shuffling into the hall, yelling up the stairs. "Shinya! Breakfast's ready! Come down _now_!" he barked, then heard some banging and returned to the dinning area, shortly followed by his brother. The four started eating, Shinya rambling about wanting his brother to teach him to play a game, though he just got a no as an answer.

"Takuya, be nice to your brother, you only have one you know!" he glared at her. He was glaring lots lately.

"Yes mother," He said, getting the youngest Kanabara to ask again. "Fine, but not now, I have plans!"

"But Takuya! I want to play with my friends later! Teach me now!" Shinya whined. Kouichi stepped in.

"What game is it? Doesn't Tomoki play lots of games, I'm sure he'll teach you." Shinya shook his head and looked at his plate.

"Tomoki's busy with his family today, and no one else I know can play it!" hew protested.

"Kouichi plays lots of games too, a few too many even, maybe he could teach you?" suggested Kouji. The youngest at the table looked to his side where the person mentioned sat.

"Really? Really, you'll play with me?" Kouichi nodded, smiling slightly. Shinya threw his arms in the air and stood, tugging on his elders blue sleeve. "Come on! I'll show you which game it is! I'm so excited; someone better than my brother!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Takuya asked with an annoyed look on his face. Kouichi laughed at the Kanabara and followed him to the TV room. "Stupid brother…he has no respect, I teach him loads of games!" Takuya mumbled, eating some more of his food. Kouji smiled and ate his own.

"Oh, does that mean you don't want to come with me to get flowers?" Takuya shook his head, before he noticed the sly grin and growled.

"Idiot…you make me sound and look even more fairy-like," Kouji laughed at this.

"What's that, you're going to buy flowers? Who for?" Kouji smiled. Takuya could've melted.

"My step-mother, she asked for some for the house," Mrs Kanabara smiled widely.

"Wow, such a sweet boy! I hope my Shinya grows to be more like you than his brother! You know Takuya, you have such nice friends!" she exclaimed brightly. Takuya turned to his friend as she left the room.

"You know how depressing it is having your family compare you to your best friends?" Kouji shook his head at the question and Takuya took in a big breath. "Anyway, shall we go?" he asked while standing, Kouji following.

"Sure, let's go!"

Zzz

The walk to the shop was pretty quick, and the two got there in no time. When they entered the shop, Takuya looked around, breathing in the tick sent of flowers mixed together, though some stronger than others. He followed Kouji to the counter and looked at the brown haired woman. She fussed around with something in the back room, before coming out with a bouquet.

"Here for these I presume?" She asked, Kouji nodded and smiled slightly. He paid for them and turned to Takuya, who was staring at the roses.

"You like them?" Kouji questioned his friend, who nodded. "Do you want me to buy them for you?" Takuya thought his head would explode.

"R-Really? You'd buy them for me?" Kouji nodded and grinned slightly, causing Takuya to heat up. "Err, please…but you can't tell Kouichi! I'd never live it down!" the taller boy laughed and passed his current flowers to Takuya, picking out a selection of roses of reds whites and pinks. Takuya watched in awe at how good his friend was at it. Though, he guessed he would be as he probably came he lots, flowers for different girls, and his mother. Takuya got lost in his thoughts and didn't notice the other paying and switching bouquets. He got snapped out of it when Kouji spoke.

"There we go, we could always tell Kouichi that we got them for your mum, it can be our little secret," Kouji promised, and Takuya's blush came back anew, making his actions limited to a nod. They walked out of the shop, bouquets in arms, and headed to Kouji's house, Takuya still slightly pink, looking at the roses dreamily. Ok, he admitted it; he was such a fairy, but he was proud if it got him flowers from his crush. They soon stopped at the nice house and walked up the path, stopping at the door. "You want to wait here, or come in?" Kouji asked.

"I don't mind."

"Might as well come in then, huh?" Takuya nodded and followed his companion inside. They took their shoes off, and Takuya followed Kouji into the living room, where two adults were waiting.

"Kouji-kun! You're back, thank you so much for running down to the shop and getting them, let me put them in water!" his step-mother said, taking them and rushing off to the kitchen. Takuya held his own flowers close.

"Ah, Takuya! So nice to see you again, how are you?" Takuya grinned at the elder man.

"I'm fine thanks, and you?"

"I'm good, very good, everything's been going well! Why don't you two have a seat; I see you've got flowers of your own," it was then the woman of the house came back into the room, a vase full of flowers in hand.

"Yea, Kouji bought them for me," Takuya could've sworn his friends face went a few shades darker. He was distracted by the chuckle from Kouji's step-mother.

"Ah, that was nice of him! He never seems to mind buying or doing anything for you, I wish it was the same for everyone," Takuya confirmed it; Kouji was blushing. Someone was blushing and it wasn't him! Kouji turned Takuya to face the door, hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Come on Takuya; let's get your flowers home before they wilt," and with that, Takuya was driven out of the door and into the cold air of autumn. Let's ponder on this, shall we?

It was now autumn; the trees were shedding their leaves, and the green summer was turning into the brown autumn. School was about halfway through the first term, and all was going well. They were in their second year of high school, making them turn into their late teens, and things in the group were well on the way. Izumi was quite popular, now she had confidence to make friends, and Junpei was still head-over-heels for the girl. Tomoki was getting older, and was much friendlier with his older brother. Kouichi and Kouji had caught up on a lot, and it was now like they hadn't been separated. Takuya had moved on from Izumi and girls in general. Lot's had changed, some for the better, some for the worst in Takuya's opinion. With the high school having uniform, the impossible happened; the hat and goggles were ditched, as was the bandana.

"Kouji…lets just stop at the park for a while; we're not in a hurry," the blue eyed boy nodded and walked to the swings with the brunette. Kouji stood by Takuya, who was sat on the swing. He looked at his best friend, who was staring down at the roses affectionately. Really, he was surprised he hadn't noticed the guy was gay sooner, all the hints and he didn't notice any of them! He chuckled as Takuya snapped his head up at a sudden movement of the swing. "W-What are you doing?"

"Pushing you," Kouji stated. Nothing else was said. Nothing else needed to be said, so the two simply enjoyed the company of the other, both smiling and in a weird way, it was as if they didn't need a conversation to know what was going on in the other's head. They moment was ruined as a girl ran over to them, waving and calling out to them both, blonde hair flowing out behind her. The smiles immediately dropped and an annoyed look replaced them.

"Izumi," the boys chorused, not impressed.

"Oh, sorry, were you having a 'moment'?" she asked, grinning widely. She gained two adorable blushes spreading across pale and tanned faces. "I was just wondering where Kouichi was, he said he wanted to talk to me," Kouji looked up at this, blush fading.

"He was at Takuya's house last time we checked, what did you need?" she shrugged at the question, and turned her attention to the roses.

"Wow Takuya! They're beautiful, are they for your mum?" Takuya looked up at Kouji, who shrugged and leaned against the swing pole again.

"No, Kouji gave them to me," he said proudly, gripping them protectively. Izumi squealed and said something in Italian. "So, are you coming back to my house with us then?" The girl nodded and ran back down the hill, waiting for the two boys at the bottom.

"Come on, slow pokes! I'm not very good at waiting!"

Zzz

The weekend went by too quickly for Takuya. He spent the rest of Saturday with Izumi, Kouichi and Kouji, and they didn't really do much. Sunday was pretty much full of homework, which Junpei came round to help with during the afternoon. Monday was back at school. Hurray. He sighed and shut his locker after getting his work out, and putting away the things he didn't need until after lunch. That's what a locker was for, right? He looked up as two bluenettes came and stood beside him, both of them with an ever-so-slight smile on their faces. Takuya grinned.

"We have PE second period, right?" he asked them, trying to ignore all the looks Kouji was getting from girls. He guessed to them he was 'back on the market' as usual, he learnt to get used to it.

"Yea, football too, I bet you're happy," Kouji replied, getting a cheer from his best friend. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Football season starts soon you know! I can't wait!" the twins laughed at this.

"We know, you told us every week from the beginning of term, remember?" Kouichi enquired, getting the brunette to puff his cheeks out.

"You should join a club too, it's fun," Kouichi smirked. "Something other than 'chess club', something to get out and about!"

"Unlike you two, I didn't get brought up playing sports. So I'll pass." They turned around at the sound of a certain blonde girl's voice.

"Hey guys! You've got PE second thing, right?" the three nodded. "I have something I want to return to one of the girl's in your class, she leant me her hairbrush and I forgot to give it back, can one of you please give it to her?" she begged.

"I'm not carrying a hair brush round."

"Ditto."

"Err…not particularly fussed on being seen with it…" Izumi gave Kouichi a look, you know that look that only girls can pull of, sort of like a puppy. "…but, I guess I might as well, for you," Izumi grinned and shoved the object into the bluenette's hand before running off and yelling her thanks.

"You get pushed around too easily, you know that?" Takuya asked the elder brother, who in turn shrugged and started to walk.

"Classes will be starting soon guys, don't be too long," he reminded, changing the topic easily. Takuya stared after him for a few seconds before turning back to Kouji.

"Your brother's good at changing the subject, you know that?" he pointed out, getting his mate to nod.

"Yea, but classes really are about to start," Takuya grabbed the pale hand and tugged the boy along with him to the stairs, running up to them to get to their class. "T-Takuya! Slow down!"

Zzz

Maths class to Takuya was pretty boring. He took it with Izumi and Kouji, though Izumi was the one who sat next to him. When they decided the seating, the two were together, so saw it fit. Now though, the boy wished he'd sat with the bluenette in front of him, though being able to stare at the long haired beauty all lesson wasn't all that bad. The blue hair was still in the ponytail, though it had grown a few inches. You could tell it was washed everyday, was it always had that silky look about it. He wondered what it would feel like to run your hands through it.

"Takuya, the teacher's calling you name!" He heard someone beside him whisper. He snapped out of his day dreaming and turned to the teacher, who was leaning over her list of names. Register, the lesson hadn't even started and he was already bored.

"Kanabara is there any reason that you've _already_ started to zone out in my lessons?" the boy shook his head and stood, bowing.

"S-Sorry Mitsuhara Sensei! It won't happen again!" the teacher sighed and continued calling names out. He sat down again and locked eyes with the object of his affections, who had a broad grin on his face.

"Really Takuya, no wonder you're falling behind, you can't even last five minutes," Takuya glared playfully at the boy.

"Shut up Kouji; I'm trying! I'm aiming for loosing attention as soon as we walk in the room," Izumi jabbed her pencil into the boy's side as the two started laughing quietly.

"Kouji, Takuya, is there something amusing you'd wish to share? I need a good laugh right now," Takuya couldn't help but smile at his companions' loss of words.

"No Mitsuhara Sensei."

"Then will at least one of you pay attention? We all know Kanabara can't seem to be capable of it."

"Hey!" Takuya said automatically, getting a glare from the teacher. It was Kouji's turn to smile at this. The lesson often went through like this, so no one was surprised. Though the teacher complained quite a few times that someone in the class wasn't paying attention, or a few people were talking. She once caught someone sleeping, and asked the person to stay behind. Takuya rested his head on his hand and looked out the window. It looked like it would rain soon. He looked at Kouji as the boy turned to face him.

"It's going to rain, huh?" the boy nodded, getting his class mate to sigh. "I was hoping to eat lunch outside too, looks like we'll be inside."

"We could try find somewhere, or hope that it won't rain, or will have stopped raining…wait, does this mean we'll be inside for PE?" Kouji smiled pitifully at that.

"Is football all you ever think about?" Takuya blushed slightly. "I'll take that as a no, what else do you think of?" Takuya's blush worsened.

"Food … what I'll do after school … how long those roses will last for- well, they are really nice and all," Kouji laughed slightly as the brunette was caught off. They both jumped as a large book was slammed onto Kouji's desk. The boy spun round to face an angry looking teacher.

"Care to repeat what I said?" She asked, raising a brow as both boys looked down. "I was saying about how you're homework is on the board. Don't forget it, and try stay awake while doing it, please." She walked to the front of the class and sat as the bell rang. "Dismissed," and with that the class filed out.

"Gosh! I hope the rain keeps until we've finished PE, I really want to play!" Takuya whined, getting his friends to laugh. Izumi waved and went off to her language lesson, as Kouji and Takuya walked to the PE rooms. It was pretty close to the Math room, so it didn't take too long, and a few others where already in the room, getting changed. Takuya and Kouji put their stuff on a changing bench and started to change. Takuya didn't know how he lasted every PE lesson like this, getting changed right next to his crush, it was hell. He looked up and Kouichi put his own stuff on the bench and get ready, hanging the black jacket on the peg.

"Was Maths fun?" Takuya snorted.

"No. Mitsuhara Sensei kept telling people off for talking and stuff, it was boring," he explained.

"Aren't you _supposed_ to not talk in class, or have the rules changed and no one has told me?" Kouichi asked, smirking slightly. Takuya stuck his tongue out and then pulled his PE shirt over his head.

"The rules changed and no one told you."

"He's just mad because she seemed to pick on him today, rather than everyone else," Kouji said before pulling his shorts up, the twins had almost identical smirks on at the embarrassed frown on their friend's face. "Hurry up then Kouichi, we won't wait forever," the elder twin nodded and quickly finished changing, and then the three of them ran out to the field.

Zzz

"I hate running," Kouichi stated, getting back to the changing rooms and flopping onto the bench. Takuya grinned, seeming to be full of energy.

"You're just not used to it! Once you put effort into it, it becomes fun!" Kouji sat down on his stuff, shaking his head slightly.

"Where does he get his energy from, some sort of backup source? I want one!" Kouji asked, rubbing some sweat off his head. Kouichi laughed at this, where as Takuya ignored it and grabbed his towel, making his way to a shower stall. "Damn, they're going to run out if we don't hurry."

"To…tired…I'm manage without," Kouji yanked his brother up and forced a towel into his hands then pushing him into the shower cubical and shutting the door. "Ugh! I hate you!"

"Whatever just have a shower already!"

They were soon out of the room, back into the dark uniform and walking to a bench to eat. After their break they had Science, then Japanese before their Lunch. They reached a bench and sat, getting out a few snacks to eat, enjoying each others company and the dreary weather. Kouichi was anyway, this meant that it was probably going to rain for the next few days, meaning: no football. They looked to the building as Izumi and Junpei ran over to them. With Junpei being a year older, they didn't see each other much in school, just out of school. The two sat next to Takuya, as the twins were opposite them.

"How was PE? Did you give my friend that hairbrush?" Kouichi nodded, causing Izumi to clap and thank him furiously.

"What did you two just have? You had Language, right Izumi?" The girl nodded, grinning. She was a natural at languages.

"I had Japanese, though my teacher's so mean! It was awful!" he complained, remembering the lesson. Izumi patted him on the back and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you've got nice teachers in some lessons, ne?" the boy nodded and was suddenly the happiest man alive. Takuya and Kouji looked to the side as the two continued a conversation with Kouichi, as a girl was approaching the bench, a paper bag in hand, blushing a bright pink. She really was adorable, but if Takuya followed he eye line, he could see what she was staring at. He didn't blame her though; staring at Kouji was one of his favourite things to do!

"K-Kouji…I um…I made these for you, I hope you like them," she held out the bag, which Takuya now registered was a cookie bag. "I-I hope you like them!" and with that, she was off, running back to her friends. The three at the other end of the table were now focused on the scene before them, looking between the cookies, Takuya, and Kouji. Kouji didn't look too fazed; he opened the bag and looked in, before waving to the girl as a thank you. Takuya looked slightly miffed, glaring at the bag slightly. The bag was striped pink, very girlish.

"Hey, you want to share them later? I'm not going to eat six giant cookies by myself," Kouji asked, Takuya more than anyone else. The boy shrugged and walked to the bin to put his rubbish in, taking some other bits on the table with him. Kouichi sighed slightly and stood, jogging after the boy.

"Hey, you ok? You look pissed," the bluenette asked rubbing his friend's back slightly. Takuya nodded and lifted the bin lid then turned to Kouichi with a classic grin on his face.

"Of course! What would be wrong with me?" his smile faulted slightly. Kouichi grinned with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Good point; you _have_ just been invited to eat homemade cookies with the boy of your dreams, not much to be upset about, huh?" Takuya's cheeks tainted pink and turned his back on the boy.

"Shut up Kouichi, he offered them to us ALL you know!" Takuya defended before striding back to the table. The three left at the table looked at him curiously, but left it as he sat back down, cheeks puffed out. Kouji smiled slightly at the sight of his best friend opposite him, trying to look angry. They all looked up as the bell went signalling break was over. Kouichi and Takuya got their things and set off to their Science class, worrying about the lesson slightly.

Zzz

"Kouichi, what's the best way out of this situation?" Takuya asked his friend, who was trying to think of something to do.

"Don't know I'm afraid…maybe we should just do what they ask," he suggested as a letter got shoved in his face. They were currently at the end of their Science class, the teacher had told them they could go slightly early, and now a small group of girls had run up to the two and asked them to deliver letters to a certain someone. Takuya was not impressed, and didn't really want to be giving love-letters from other people to _his _Kouji. Though Kouji wasn't his, but a boy can dream, right?

"Please; you're like his best friend right? You want him to be happy!" One girl said to Takuya trying to persuade him into giving the letters. The boy twitched.

"Yes, I'm his best friend, but I know he wouldn't be very happy having me drown him in silly love-letters from girls in my class! Now excuse me I want to get to my lesson when the bell rings!" He said making the girl's moan. One girl turned to Kouichi.

"You're his brother right? You see him all the time! Please can you give them?" Takuya grabbed the pale wrist of the other boy and dragged him out the room. Once they got out, Kouichi ran up beside Takuya as the boy still had hold of his wrist and was walking very quickly. They strode down the halls to the labs, seeing Kouji in a similar state as they just had been, except the letters were for him. He didn't look to happy.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Kouichi asked as they stopped. Takuya turned away from Kouji and crossed his arms.

"Why should we? We've just been attacked by his fan girls! I don't see why we should now help him!" Takuya retorted, making Kouichi bite his lip and turn to his brother. Kouji was looking at them pleadingly. Takuya turned his head slightly to face the younger twin, raising a brow as he tried to reach them. Within a few moments, he was by them, grinning slightly. "See Kouichi, he can manage fine by himself," this made Kouji frown.

"A little help would've been appreciated though," the two glared at each other slightly, as best friends do. Kouichi was glad when the bell rang and they could go into their lesson.

Zzz

School was over as soon as they knew it, though Kouji seemed to have had a long day, they were all glad that the rain seemed to have cleared up. Five of them were walking to the school gates, talking amongst each other. When they reached the gates, Izumi and Junpei went one way, and the other three went a different way. Kouichi soon waved and ran off to a side street to get to his house, leaving Kouji and Takuya to carry on to the park. They walked in silence, just enjoying the company of another person. When they reached the park, they slowed down before Takuya ran over to the swings, Kouji smiling and shaking his head slightly. He walked over to join the brunette, who was already sat and rocking himself lightly. Kouji stood behind him and held onto the chains, resting his head on the other's shoulder again, ignoring the other people in the park.

"Want me to push you again?" he asked, smirking at the light pink on the tan face. Takuya nodded and smiled as he felt the breeze in his hair. He could've stayed here for eternity, him and Kouji in the park, the taller boy pushing him and the autumn winds playing with his hair, golden leaves dancing around the park. The sound of children laughing and playing, the sound of other high school students chatting as they walked through to get to their home. Parents calling on their young ones to go home, or to play nicely. Kouji's hands on his back every now and then, making him go higher and higher. But when you were on a swing, there was only so high you could go until it was kind of dangerous. He shut his eyes as he went up for what he thought was his last time, until he felt two feet on either side of his waist as someone jumped onto the back of the swing with him, laughing as he yelped in surprise. With the added weight and being constantly pushed forward, the swing slowly came to a stop, causing Kouji to jump off and Takuya to stand, pouting slightly.

"You could've warned me you know!" he complained a grin making its way onto his face as Kouji smiled at him.

"I'm sure I could've, but I didn't, so stop complaining. Are you coming round again, or will you be going back?" Kouji enquired, picking his bag up from the floor. Takuya got his own while thinking of what to do.

"I think I'm going to have to go home, I don't really think I'd be aloud out before my homework's done, sorry," Kouji shook his head at Takuya's answer and waved, going off in direction of his home, while Takuya turned the other way, his heart slightly heavy. "I wish I could come round…"

Zzz

Kitty: Oo that went on longer than expected. I won't be doing everyday, as that might take a lot of brain power, and I don't have that much --' that took a while too! I ran out of energy when it got to break time 

Well, I thank those who reviewed; yay you make me happy! Please review!

Ciao .

Kitty-cat

(NOTE: I only know the English system, so forgive me if I'm completely off, and I refuse to call football soccer DOT.)

Disclaimer: I does not own Digimon, or any of it's characters. I just dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry, I haven't updated this in ages … and I'm changing the style slightly, it's in first person now, Takuya's pov. Hope no one minds too much –sheepish grin-**

High School Romance

Chapter three

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

--

"Big brother! Are you going to the fair tomorrow?"

"Get up Takuya! You don't want to be late for school!"

"Let me sleep longer!" I shout. Family: only there to bug you when you least want it.

I wince as a loud banging on my door persists waking me up, getting me to throw the closets thing I have at the door. There goes my watch, best find another one. One more loud knock before I hear the person retreating down the hall. I peel my face from my pillow and start to get out of bed, clambering over the side. I walk over to my calendar and glared at the big red dot. Of course, tomorrow is the summer festival, with parades and games and fireworks and things…

"Damn it, how could I forget?!"

--

I smiled somewhat as Kouichi greeted me with a grin. I was now in my class, Kouichi at my desk in front of me and Kouji no where in site. We didn't really have lessons with the three of us. Right now, we were in chemistry. Kouji was soon filling the desk next to me.

"Hey, you guys going to go to the summer festival?" Kouichi asked, though I knew what he was implying.

Glaring slightly, I said: "Yeah, but my little brother wants me to take him."

"Probably, you?" ah, brotherly love.

"Might as well. Takuya's babysitting then?" I nodded and sighed. No matter how old he gets, my little brother always needs an escort.

"Want us to come round with you, so you're not too bored?" Kouji asked me. He doesn't look well today.

"That'd be nice, thanks…you ok?" the blunet nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, backache really," he said. The teacher was soon in the room, signalling for us all to sit down. Kouichi sat in front of me, and from my seat you got a nice view of the window. The best thing about maths class: the teacher wouldn't notice if you zoned out.

--

The day passed by pretty quickly, and it was uneventful. Uneventful and boring, might I add? Nothing to do really, and though I like some classes, other's I just got lost in. Sometimes I wonder why I space out so much. Sitting down at the bench, Junpei and Izumi soon joined me. Goodness knows where the twins are.

"Takuya, how's your day been so far?" Izumi asked, getting out her lunch. I shrugged.

"Good I guess nothing special. What about yours?"

"It's been good. We have cooking next, right? I can't wait!" she always was quite the cook. I'm not, but she is. Junpei agreed with her of course.

"You're such a good cook too, Izumi! I bet you're looking forward to it? What about you Takuya?" I groaned slighting as his words.

"Eh, I'll live…I think," the twins sat beside me, one on either side. Isn't this nice, my crush one side, his brother the other.

"Cooking next, right?" Kouichi asked, peering over to see what food I have. He stole some of my chips, and as I complained Kouji snuck his hand into the packet too. Evil little brats…

"Yup, you guys been practicing? I don't want to go with Takuya, he's terrible at it!" she exclaimed.

"Gee, thanks Izumi…" the blonde girl grinned sheepishly.

"I'll go with him this time if you want?" Kouji volunteered. Sounds good, no complaints for me. The other two nodded.

"Shall I go with you then, Kouichi?" Izumi asked getting a nod from the other boy. The bell soon went and we said our goodbyes to Junpei, heading off to the cooking rooms. Hurray for Kouji, I'll try to do as little as possible so that it tastes half decent.

"Takuya, I hope you're not planning on giving me all the work or I'll find someone else to partner with," I laughed nervously.

"Aha, of course not! Why would I do that?" I swore a vein just popped in annoyance against his head.

"You so were…" he said. Maybe shutting up would be the best thing to do right now?

We all entered the classroom; others later than us, and the teacher clapped and told everyone to get aprons and such. We were going to cook cake, which meant flour and eggs to me. I could tell you about times when I've used eggs and flower and created 'modern art' in the kitchen, but I might not. Mum said I was to never bring that up ever again. Today we weren't in partners, but we shared the same space.

"Kouji…"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Can you weigh out the butter for me?" I tried to look cute, but I'm not good at it. Rolling his eyes, he took the yellow tub from my hands and got out a knife, plopping piece in before giving it back to me.

"I take it you want the sugar weighing too?"

"Aw, you're so nice!" I handed him the sugar bag with a grin, though he laughed at that one. It wasn't long before I had the blow, butter, sugar and a wooden spoon. I can so do this.

"Don't drop it," I glared at the other boy.

"Please, you're welcome to drop yours," that god awful, yet extremely sexy grin spread onto his face.

I was soon trying to open a packet of flour. Of course, in this world, nothing ever goes right: guess what happened? I tugged, I pulled, and I eventually opened it with a pop as Kouji offered help, getting the air to quickly escape, along with half the flour content. Blinking, I looked down at my self to see my shoulders and up covered in flour, the floor looking slightly whiter than usual. I looked to my side to see Kouji standing there, flour decorating his face a little, trying to stifle laughter.

"Kanabara?" I turned to the teacher, who didn't look happy. I had attracted a lot of attention, I can tell you that. I heard Izumi sigh from across the table, and Kouichi starting to chuckle. I then heard Kouji start to laugh, getting louder after a few moments. I love his laugh…

I hate the fact it's directed at me.

"Shut up, Kouji…" I muttered before turning back to the teacher. "Y-yes sir?"

Sighing, the man pointed to the door. "Go wash up, both of you."

"Yes sir…" I shuffled out the classroom, trying to hide my smile from him and heard Kouji just behind me, holding his mouth. I opened the door and walked out, Kouji shutting it as he left. We walked down to the bathroom with mirth. I took off my apron, discarding it on the floor and turned to the mirror. Kouji was shaking off his black school jacket, white shirt showing. The black jacket on my own back was almost white.

"Man, I don't know why I agreed to go with you … though I have to say, interesting fashion choice," he teased, washing his hands. I glared at him with humour and took off the jacket, throwing it on my apron and opened the tap.

"You must be going crazy," I said, splashing my face with water. "Idiot…"

"Takes one to know one," I splashed some water at him, getting his sleeve wet. I laughed at the look on his face: priceless. "Oh, you're in for it."

I yelped as a wet paper towel hit my side, creating a large wet patch against my shirt, showing my skin. I peeled it off and threw it back, almost hitting him if he hadn't moved. We both started ripping towels out of the paper towel dispensers, holding them under the skin, and then throwing them at each other. It was fun, great fun, even if we did get very wet. The white shirts were sticking to our skin, black trousers starting to do the same.

I gasped as I noticed the state of the room. There were blobs of stuff covering places we missed, like the cubical, the dispenser, the wall, the mirror. Kouji stopped and looked around, biting his lip.

"Crap…" I jumped as another hit the side of my face. "Hey!"

"Well what else was I going to do with it?" he asked, eyes sparkling. I couldn't help but juts smile and shake my head, picking the blob off my face and slapping it on the floor.

"We'll have to clean all this up, huh?" he asked. Nodding, I picked up my jacket and patted it down before putting it on. I felt his hand run through my hair, rubbing it furiously.

"Stop it!"

"You've got flour in your hair dude, you should be thanking me!" I sent a half hearted glare at him, though I only got a grin in return. I slapped his hand away and turned to the mirror, trying to make my brown locks somewhat tidy again, while getting out a bit of flour. I turned to him, seeing him buttoning up his jacket already.

"What do we do about all this?" I asked, gesturing to the room. He stood the for a while, before as if a mutual agreement, we darted out the door, aprons in hand and headed to the cooking room.

--

I bit my pen and looked at the question on the page, shooting a glance at Mitsuhara-sensei before turning back to my work. She was marking papers, skimming the classroom with her sharp green eyes every now and then. She scared me sometimes…

Everyone looked up as the speaker went off, signalling an announcement to be made.

"_Someone has gone into the boy's bathroom in the tech corridor and violated school property. We'd like to ask the culprits to report to the principle's office immediately. Thank you." _

The pinning sounded and Mitsuhara-sensei sighed, taking off her reading glasses and looking round the class room.

"Ok, who just had tech?" the whole room raised their hands. "And who's stupid enough to do whatever it is that's happened?" everyone's hand was lowered. I can feel those piercing green eyes looking at me. "Kanabara?"

"Y-yes?" I looked up: grave mistake. Her eyes locked mine in one of the worst glares I've ever had.

"Will you and your friend go to the principle's office, please?" she asked through gritted teeth. How could I say no to that, huh?

Standing I bowed slightly and made my way out the room, feeling someone just behind me. I turned round once I was out the room to see Kouji just behind me.

"Maybe we should've cleaned up the mess?" he asked getting me to nod.

--

Of course, getting a good shouting from the principle isn't what anyone really wasn't in the middle of their day, though we missed Mitsuhara-sensei's lesson, which is always a good thing. The rest of the day past quickly, soon moving to the next, lots of sleep, and the worry of the festival.

It was a thing that went on all of Saturday, morning you'd take your kites down, afternoon you'd have picnics, when it got to late afternoons there was a little parade, and then in the evening there was games and fireworks. It really wasn't something you'd want to miss…

"Brother, let's _go _already!" sure, most people spent the day with their families, but if you think about it, I'm not most people. Sighing, I brushed down at my traditional outfit and opened my door, glaring down at my brother, who giggled with joy. I know what's coming next.

"You look like a _girl_, go get a pink ukata from mum's cupboard!"

"Get lost Shinya!"

"Boys, calm down!" mum came up the stairs, not looking pleased. I grabbed my brother's arm and dragged him past her.

"Ow, that hurts!"

"I know, it's meant to!"

We were soon out the house, both dressed for the occasion, those around us dressed similarly. Though, when I saw Kouji walking up the path, dressed in black shorts and a blue jacket with a black rim, white letters decorating it, I couldn't help but laugh. Of course, Shinya was by my friend right away, exclaiming how lucky he was.

"Who put you up to that then?" I asked him, grinning. My grin only widened when he looked away with a tinge in his cheeks.

"Shut up Kanabara, mum volunteered me, she said I'd suit it…" he looked me up and down. "At least I don't look like a girl."

"Don't you start!"

The blue and black shorts and jacket meant that one would help in the parade; generally people our age would hold the giant drum. Of course, sometimes I wish I did that, I wouldn't look like a girl dressed like that, though Kouji does suit it…

"You think so?" crap, did I say that out loud? "Though, by the look on your face, you didn't mean to say that…"

"Aha, err…it looks really good on you…" I really don't know what else to say, and I can feel my cheeks burning.

I feel Shinya tug on my hand and fiddle with the kite: he's bored and threatening to break that thing. I groan in annoyance and start to walk down the path again, Kouji on one side and Shinya on the other.

The park's pretty big. Well, pretty huge really, with many cherry blossom trees decorating the field, and people already setting up picnic cloths and such. People had radios playing music, dancing around with each other in large groups. Many children were running around, some getting kites out, and some getting mini boats to play in the river with, or remote control planes. How I despise those things, unless I'm the one controlling them. I almost had my head chopped off once, thanks to my dear little cousin.

Shinya was already running off with his friends, dropping the kite by a random tree and disappearing. He's so troublesome sometimes…

"Honestly, need a leash or something to keep him in one spot," Kouji laughed at this and sat down.

"Well, one thing's for certain," I looked down at him. "You're definitely his big brother."

"I wasn't that bad…"

"Remember when you were thirteen and we managed to loose you in a super market?" I inclined my head to the sky. Of course, Kouji, Izumi and I had gone to the super market for Izumi's things, and I'd run off without saying anything. "My point exactly."

"Quiet you…" I said, sitting. I sat on my knees, and then leant to one side letting my weight fall onto my right arm. Kouji was sat with his legs crossed, arms draped over his knees and onto the floor. It was a nice place to come sit, and apart from the picnics and radios seemed a lot livelier than usual.

We watched as Shinya and his friends came back for the kite, one dropping a very nice comment of how much like a couple we looked sitting on the grass like that, which made us both turn the other way and shift our positions somewhat. I bet Shinya put his friend up to that, I know he's been stealing my diary…

The awkward silence settle a bit, smiles gracing our faces as we watched the younger people run around with kites and those horrid airplanes. It was nice: just me and Kouji sitting in the park under a cherry blossom tree. It would be nicer if I was in shorts and we had a football, but I can settle for this. For once, I don't feel like getting up and running around.

"Nice, isn't it?" I turned to my companion, to see he was looking at me with some strange emotion in his eyes. He looked so handsome sitting there with his fingers laced, chin resting on them with a smile adorning his features. The wind was sending petals dancing around us, and his hair was getting in his face.

"Yeah, it is," I agreed, turning back to look at the field. I wish I had a camera.

"Do you plan on spending the day here?" I asked, not looking back at him.

"Well, I planned on spending the day with you, remember?" I flustered and snapped my head to look at him. "Unless you want me to leave…"

"No!" maybe I said that too quickly. I turned away and shrugged. "I mean, do what you want…you're welcome to stay with us, but we're just going to be here all day…"

"Don't want to leave you on your own to look after your brother now, do I?" he sounds very…suave? I don't know, but it's nice to hear, even if it doesn't help my blush.

"I'd bloody well hope not," think I want to be on my own with that little terror all day? Err: no!

He chuckled quietly, shoulders bouncing. "Well then, I guess I'm spending the day with you."

Pause: me, Kouji, day together in the park, at the festival. Is it just me, or does this sound like a…date? I shouldn't really get too excited but…woo!

--

We were now lying on our backs, looking up at the clouds. It must've almost been half twelve? I lost track of time a while ago. Shinya was still off doing goodness knows what, and if it was almost half twelve, mum was meant to be coming round soon with dad and a picnic basket. I expect the others would be coming down for lunch too; mainly only kids and their guardians came down for the morning. Seems like Kouji and I are classified as Shinya's guardians for the morning.

"That one looks like a rabbit," Kouji pointed up to the weirdly shaped cloud in the sky.

"That one over there looks like a pork bun…" I said, raising a hand to the roundest cloud I ould find. I yelped in surprise as Kouji poked my stomach.

"Someone's hungry," Blushing; I rubbed my stomach slightly and pouted.

"That hurt!" I said sarcastically. He laughed somewhat and looked at me.

My face flustered horribly as I realised how close we were. Though our feet were quiet a way from each other, our heads were uncomfortably close. If I got a tiny bit closer, I'd be able to touch his nose…if I got any closer than that then…

"Kouji, Takuya!" I sprang up, head pounding as I heard someone shout my name. I saw a blonde running up to us, waving her hand. She either just saved me, or deserves to die. I felt Kouji sit up beside me. Was it just me, or did we seem to be getting…closer just then?

"Izumi, how are you?" he asked like nothing happened. I didn't trust my voice right now.

"I'm good, I see you're helping out, Kouji?" he nodded. "Why don't you help Takuya, I bet you'd look a lot less like a girl!"

"Because I'm happy how I am," I fumed, lying back down with my back to them both.

"What did I say?"

"I don't think he likes being called a girl so much in one day…" like hell I don't! You try it, let down your hair and dress in one of those lilac and blue ukatas and I bet you'd look like a girl, Kouji-_chan_.

"Have you seen Junpei and Kouichi? I came with them, but I lost them a while ago…" she explained, looking around. I propped myself up on my elbows and shook my head, Kouji following suit.

"Sorry, I'm not disturbing your date, am I?" she asked with a look that screamed 'I'm going to enjoy torturing you…' making me lie back down, Kouji doing the same, back to back.

"Get a life Izumi."

"Find someone else to annoy."

She giggled and nodded, sitting between us. We both turned to her looking kind of pissed.

"Well, I'm not disturbing your date, so there's no problem me joining you…unless you really _are _doing something-"

"Get lost, you looser!" I said, scrunching my nose up and trying to hide my blush. A little light bulb seemed to light up above her head and she got up, running off. Sighing, I lay back down, this time facing Kouji, who let his weight fall to his elbows.

"She's so annoying sometimes…" he said, scratching his nose. I nodded.

"I guess, but she's good to have around, always keeps things going…kind of like a leader I guess."

"So do you," I blushed somewhat at the compliment and muttered a thanks.

"Kouji, did you get another girlfriend?" I felt veins pop at that comment from behind me, muscles tensing and my eyebrow twitching. I lifted myself and glared fiercely at the offending person. Izumi and Kouichi were walking behind Junpei, who looked shocked while exclaiming: "Takuya!"

"Yes?"

"You look so much like a girl!" he laughed, ignorant to my anger.

"I-do-not-look-like-a-fucking-girl!" I snapped, making myself as clear as I could.

"Oh, Takuya swore, I'm telling mum!" sang my brother, who was now behind me. "I'm telling mum, I'm telling mum!"

I scrambled up and chased him. "Get back here, evil little brat!" he was fast for a kid. I was faster though.

I grabbed his collar and spun his round to face me. His face was one of amusement, though fear flickered through his eyes as I grabbed his front.

"What are you telling mum?"

"Mum, Takuya's being mean!" my grip tightened.

"Takuya Kanabara, let your brother go this instance!"

"He started it!"

"Did not, big brother sw-"

I clapped me hand on his mouth. "Shut up, idiot!"

"Takuya, I hope you're not disturbing people's peace!" Mum was now next to us, dad just behind her looking somewhat worried.

"Me? It's _him _that's disturbing peace; I'm resorting to the only way to shut him up!" I said, pointing down at Shinya.

"Violence is a last resort!"

"Yeah, I was using the last resort because nothing else would shut him up!" I know I'm lying like a pig; I just couldn't be bothered to shut him up properly.

Mum turned to dad. "Teach _your _son a lesson in manners!" gee, now she disowning me?

"I'm leaving!" I said, turning and storming back to the others. I sat back where I was next to Kouji and lay, hands folder behind my head and one foot over the other.

"Takuya, I prepared this lunch for you as well as the rest of us, you're going to join us and eat it!"

"Like hell I am!"

"Get your sorry butt over here, _now_!" which basically meant 'come here within the next ten minutes or I'm not feeding you. I sighed and sat up, biting the inside of my lip to stop myself from swearing. Izumi started to back off.

"Well, I best be off…I expect mama and papa will be wondering where I am!" she said, waving awkwardly. "Later!" and she was gone. Junpei said goodbye too and ran after Izumi.

"Is mum here with you?" Kouji asked his twin, who nodded in turn.

"Yeah, though I think she was expecting it to be the two of us…" Kouji nodded and we watched Kouichi run down the hill. I turned back to the blunet.

"I told mum you'd be with us, you want to come?" I asked getting a grateful nod.

We walked over to my family and sat, Kouji getting a warm welcome while I got a bop on the head. Lunch went pretty well, nothing much happened, we all chattered and ate, though I almost tipped my drink onto Shinya's head. When we were pretty much finished, Kouji announced his leave and I offered to walk him down to the shrine.

"You going to come down?" he asked. There were people setting up the wooden stalls they'd use for the games and shops.

"Of course, how could I miss you coming down the street carrying a giant drum?" I teased, getting him to blush a little.

"Whatever, I was hoping you'd say no," he is so in denial. I stopped and waved slightly.

"Well, I best be getting back, see you later!"

"Bye," and then I ran off the way we came.

--

Watching the parade was great fun and I have to say: Kouji makes a very hot drum boy. Shinya was now eating cotton candy, Tomoki standing by him with his own fluffy cloud. I was holding my own, pulling bits off and stuffing them into my mouth. We were waiting for Kouji, and I had kindly 'offered' to buy cotton candy.

"Now, don't you look cute, all dressed up with cotton candy?" I blushed furiously and blinked as a pale hand snuck up from behind me and took a large section of the sweat treat.

"Hey, that's mine!" I shouted, turning round to face Kouji, who was smirking, licking his fingers to clear traces of the fluffy substance.

"Oh well, I doubt you want it back now…you can have it if you're desperate though…" he started to put his fingers down his throat teasingly.

"That's gross," I stated. He pulled his fingers out his mouth, a trail of saliva connecting his finger to his lip. If something doesn't distract me, I might have a bit of a problem…

"Takuya, let's go!" I turned down to Tomoki, who was looking rather impatient.

"Leave them Tomoki; they're having a 'moment'…"

"Shut up, moron!" I swear he read my diary. I know, having a diary, how lame, but it helps with the stress of parents, the football coach, and Mitsuhara-sensei.

We set off, stopping at random stalls. I'll make it less boring, and give a brief talk about it. There was a fishing duck game, and Tomoki ended up with a very nice gold fish, a ball game that Kouji and I tried, him managing to get a pink teddy bear, which he said he'd give to his mum.

I stopped at a gun game. Now, as weird as this sounds: I can do brilliantly at fighting off digimon, play computer games like a wiz (or geek), but I can't shoot or aim for the life of me. So, when I stopped and looked at the rather large fluffy floppy dog and longed for it, what do you think I did?

"Shinya, Tomoki, you two are good at these games, aren't you?"

"I'm not playing a game for you, brother. Neither is Tomoki if the prize is something so girly, we're boys, unlike you!"

"I resent that!" I snapped, pointing a finger at him.

"I'll get it for you if you want?" I looked up into the big blue eyes.

"Really?" wow, someone's feeling generous.

"Sure, you want that dog, right?" it was far back in the stall, and to get it you had to shoot the target it was sitting on top of. I nodded and he got out a few yen, tossing them coins on the counter and picked up a gun.

"Don't hit the dog."

"I'm not stupid."

He aimed and a held onto the bag the pink bear he got his mum was in. With three clean shots, bangs filled the air and the target was hit, falling back and letting the dog drop onto the floor. I swear: I would be so off I wouldn't even hit the top of the dog's head. The man came up to use, large brown toy in hand and passed it to Kouji, who turned to me, hands on either side and held it out.

"Here you go," I took it, hands brushing in a very cute yet embarrassing moment.

"Thanks…you made that look so easy," he shrugged lazily, taking the bag off me and putting his hands into the small pockets in the black shorts. I turned round, expecting to see Shinya and Tomoki.

"Where'd they go?" I looked around a bit, panic taking over my head. "Kouji, where are they?"

"Maybe they got bored and ran off, I did take a while…" I turned to him and looked up.

"We have to go find them!"

"They're almost in their teen year's right? They'll be fine!"

"But mum will find out and I'll get murdered by her! She'll cut me up into small pieces and feed me to Tomoki's goldfish!" I stopped my little rant as Kouji's hands fell onto my shoulders, forcing me to face him.

"Takuya."

"Y-yes?"

"They will be fine. We will go find them, and no one will be fed to the goldfish, ok?"

"Ok…" I feel better. It's amazing what one boy can do to you, it really is.

We set off, looking round trying to find the two. Luck wasn't with us, as all we found was Junpei, Izumi and Kouichi.

"Have you guys seen Tomoki and my little brother?" I asked, getting to the point. Izumi started playing with my dog and Kouichi and Junpei said they hadn't seen anything.

"Takuya, it's so cute! What game did you get it from?"

"The shooting game…" I said.

Junpei jumped in. "Don't you suck at gun games?" I heard Kouji snigger.

"Yes, and?"

"Did Kouji get it for you?" Kouichi tried. I bet he just likes seeing me in pain. He has this look in his eyes that mocks one so badly, in that friendly way that makes you wonder why you don't hang out with your enemies.

"Yes he did, now I have to go look for my little brother."

"You're a terrible baby-sitter, how did you loose them?"

I grabbed Kouji's wrist and marched off. "Come on Kouji, we have things to do."

"Have fun you two!" Kouichi just loves this, doesn't he?

I managed to drag us to the lake, no one really here except a few children and a few couples on benches. I looked around and let out a breath of relief as I saw two smaller people run up to us.

"Shinya, Tomoki, never do that again, I was so worried!" I said, leaning on what I was holding. Oh yeah, Kouji…

I quickly left go and stood up properly, apologizing and rubbing my hands together to get the feeling back into them.

"You're such a girl, brother! We're fine!"

"Doesn't change anything; you ran off and I'm meant to looking after you!"

"We're sorry Takuya, we won't do it again!" that's what I like about Tomoki; he can be really good when he wants to be.

"Thanks Tomoki, if only I could get the same answer from Shinya…" I hinted.

"Sorry Takuya…" he muttered. It was enough for me.

Sighing I looked at Kouji, who was watching us and said sorry, though I just got a lazy shrug. Shinya pulled on my sleeve and ran off in one direction, pulling me to a small stall at the side of the path. It sold sparklers, ice cream and cotton candy.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked, putting her paper down.

"Two cotton cadies and four sparklers please!" Shinya said. Obviously trying to prove how big he is. Smiling she nodded and filled up the bowl, turning it on and got out some sparklers.

"You want the lighter? I'm guessing you'll want to light them over there?" she asked.

"Please!" she got out a lighter and a packet of sparklers before getting two sticks and filling them up with a big blue cloud.

"That's all the cotton candy you're having, ok?" I asked, though he pulled a face.

"I'm sharing mine with Tomoki!" he explained. I took a stick and he took one, I got the sparklers too. "You're sharing that one with Kouji, right?" I blinked.

"Okay then…" really, how much more date-like can this get? Minus the annoying little excess baggage, this is an ok day.

I passed the stick to Kouji and opened the sparklers, taking two out and giving them to Tomoki and Shinya, lighting them. One was purple and one was green. The two started to write things in the air and make patterns. I took a small bit of the blue candy off our stick and pushed it into my mouth, sucking any spare bits on my finger off.

"We not getting any sparklers then?" Kouji asked with amusement. I shook my head and got out two more, giving one to him and holding the other in my hand. I light his first, and then mine, jumping somewhat.

"Watch," I looked at him as he stepped back and started writing in pink.

_Takuya_

I laughed and felt heat seep off my cheeks. My own sparkler was blue, though it looked white. I held it out and wrote something myself.

_Kouji_

He smirked and made a little star. I jumped slightly as a big green heart was draw between us, looking down to see Tomoki grinning at me.

_Kouji and Takuya _

I felt my heart beat and turned to my little bothersome brother, who had a grin to match Tomoki's. I shooed the two of them off and turned back to Kouji, who had a light blush decorating his face: adorable.

I dropped my stick as it ran out and found Shinya and Tomoki begging for more, and getting me to hold their candy as they ran about with the colourful lit sticks. I bet anyone who decided to help out will be helping clean up tomorrow. I feel sorry for Kouji…only a bit though, I'd rather laugh.

"Fireworks will be starting soon," he said, intruding on my thoughts. We started to walk around the lake as Shinya and Tomoki asked for the last two sparklers and ran around. We took small nibble pieces from the puff ball of sugar and stayed in silence. It wasn't long before the sky started lighting up in a wonderful array of colours, lighting our faces.

I turned to him, meeting his eyes. He quickly turned away, embarrassed that he was caught looking at me. Cute really, the uncomfortable look on his face, the way he scratches the back of his neck, the way the different colours light up his face.

I find myself unable to stop as I reach up to kiss him on the cheek, though he turns to see what I'm doing, resulting in a very…disrupted situation.

I feel my eyes go wide at the feel of the soft lips pressed against mine. It must look like I kissed him, because I'm leaning up; though he's not leaning back any. I feel my eyes slip close and soon feel myself get pushed back, candy sticks dropped to the floor as his hands find my slim waist and my own eventually find his shoulders. I feel a wet limb prod at my mouth, running over my lips making them part.

I'm making-out with Kouji…

My eyes open wide again and I jump back in shock. That…wasn't supposed to happen. I look at him with confusion. That was amazing, exciting and what I'd longed for, but it was an accident, to him we just…

"Sorry, I…I got caught up in the moment!" he said and ran off, long hair flowing behind him.

What the hell was that?

--

Kitty: -cowers- err…I had writer's block for a long time, didn't I –sheepish grin- I'm back? I don't know. I'm changing the style, you can tell me which you think is better…if there's anyone still out there -.-; bleh … I feel bad, however I am back, and I'm over my writer's block, and I'm hoping the longer chapter will make up for it. I have found a way to help with any writer's blocks, and I found my little notebook of ideas, hurray!

However, I am at a very busy point of the year: GCSE exams are coming up and I'll have increasingly less time to write … so if there's a giant block where I don't write (again) I'm very sorry, and I'm not dead. XD

Meh heh…sorry?

Ja ne

Kitty

Preview –

"Takuya, you ok?"

"Eh, been better…"

"What happened?"

"Nothing much…"

"That long sigh says otherwise."


	4. Chapter 4

KoujiTakuya

High school Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Characters

--

Gosh, my head hurt. It was like…thumping…very badly. I don't know what happened, and I'm not all that sure I particularly want to know either. Swinging my legs over the side of my bed, I stumbled into a standing position and blinked as a weight I never realized was on my lap disappeared. Looking down, I could help but sigh somewhat.

It was a large floppy eared stuffed dog toy. The ones you get from fairs…how incredibly painful.

Wobbling to the door, I managed to open it, groaning as I walked down the hall. It wasn't even light out, though I was still wearing a Yukata, and now I was in the dark corridor it occurred to me that I'd left my light on.

I opened the bathroom door as I heard someone call my name, a voice that sounded like my mother's. By the time I reached the toilet I was in the cold sweat and I fell to my knees at the toilet, holding the bowl and gagging.

I felt someone's hand on my back as a horrid searing burning liquid forced itself from my stomach into the bowl. I could hear my mum cooing in my ear, and I winced as someone turned the light on. There were a few more voices by the time I fell into my mum's arms, groaning with pain and I caught snippets of the conversation they were having.

"…phone hospital?"

"I think…just food poisoning…"

"…brother be ok?"

I whimpered and clung to my mum. "I feel ill…" I muttered, whining at the same time.

I felt the arms of my dad wrap round my knees and shoulders, lifting me up and carrying me back down the hall. I heard the footsteps of my brother running down the stairs, disappearing to the kitchen most likely.

By the time I was laid in the bed, quilt pulled up to my shoulders, my mum was back in the room, faffing on with a towel and a blow of water. As the luke warm fabric was against my head, my little brother was back, putting a sick-bin beside my bed.

"Do you want your dog?" I heard him ask. I cracked open an eye to see him holding it, looking at me with worry and fear written all over his face. I nodded, smiling as he dropped it on my stomach.

"Thanks…" I managed, my throat still burning. "Can I have a drink?"

I heard the young boy run out the room and my mother and father chuckle about something.

My mum's hand was soon on my cheek. "If you need anything, Takuya, don't be afraid to ask."

I nodded and hugged the dog.

My brother fed the drink to me just as I fell asleep.

--

The park was always nice on Sunday. It was like a rule, the park had to be nice on Sundays so that all the little kids and their parents could play with their children.

Kouichi had called round earlier, asking me if I wanted to go out to the park with him. I'd agreed and snuck out, seeing as I doubted that my parents would like me going out after last night…I don't know what I ate, but I'm never eating it again.

"Takuya, you ok?" he asked, looking at me from his position on the swing.

I scrunched my face up. "Eh, been better…"

"What happened?"

Lots of things happened now I think about it, but do you want to know what happened between getting into bed last night and coming here, and the entire of yesterday.

I sighed. "Nothing much…"

"That long sigh says otherwise," the dark haired male said. I looked into his blue eyes, seeing the usual teasing mixed with concern.

"I got food poisoning, up in the middle of the night throwing up this morning."

He cringed. "Ah, I see."

"Yeah…"

Kicking off, I watched as he swung from one height to the other, my own swing stationary. Going back to watching the smaller children, there was a long pause that filtered between us.

"I asked Kouji to come as well you know," he said. My whole body stiffened at this, and I knew he saw. "He said you probably wouldn't want to talk to him right now…"

My eyes met his as he stopped abruptly, looking directly into me. "You know I wouldn't hurt you like that," he said. "I tease, yes, but I wouldn't take the piss."

"I just feel ill, that's all," I insisted.

His eyes softened sympathetically. He took in a breath, held it, and then let it go as if to drop it, going back to swinging.

"Did you find Tomoki and your brother ok yesterday? You seemed very upset about loosing them."

I really do love him some times. "Yeah, we found them ok. They were by the lake, we got out some sparklers and candy floss, and we shared it together, it's was really nice, and the sparklers were different colours, mine was a blue, though it looked more like a white, and his was pink- I bet you thought I'd get the pink one. The he wrote my name in this pink, and I did his…and then…"

I trailed off, not talking about my little brother anymore. I knew Kouichi knew this, he's smart like that. I let my head drop into my hand as I rested my elbow on my knee, the other hand holding the chain. I felt his eyes on me as his swing came to a stop.

"And then?" he prompted.

"I don't really know," I admitted. "It was kind of blurry, and he sort of…just…oh gosh, this feels too much like those crappy chick flicks people read! Let's change the subject!"

Kouichi grinned. "I thought gay people liked chick flicks?"

"They're not _real_, and they're all predictable."

"Oh? What happens in the end of them all?" he inquired, leaning towards me.

I recited: "Some terrible thing happens and it's like 'oh no, how could you do that' and then some random match maker comes along and somehow pulls them back together and they admit their _undying _love for each other and everyone lives happily ever after and the random match maker disappears for some unknown reason to go to some random super school or something…

"And I do not like that look of pure disaster on your face, Kou-i-chi," I informed.

He laughed. "What on _earth _are you talking about, oh dear guinea pig?"

Oh my goodness I'm going to be match maked.

--

I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to this. Though, I could hardly say I 'agreed', I don't know what I was thinking when I said anything about match making. No amount of excuses on anything could excuse me from what I've managed to wind up in.

Izumi's pale eyes narrowed a little. "Maybe more makeup. Yeah, more makeup."

Kouichi nodded, passing her a large box. He'd been silent the entire time, watching Izumi closely.

The blond fiddled around a bit before she attacked my face with power again. Thankfully this time when she pulled back, she seemed satisfied.

"_Excellente!_" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. "You look wonderful, Takuya!"

Kouichi leant forward and spun me round of the chair, pointing me at the purple framed mirror in Izumi's room. I blinked a few times before I started to feel light headed.

"I'm wearing makeup," I pointed out. Izumi and Kouchi's reflections nodded faces serious. "I'm wearing very well applied makeup," they nodded again. "I look like a girl."

"When you put on your school uniform tomorrow, you'll look fine. Trust me, I've been school boys with makeup, it looks good!"

I sighed helplessly. "At least you're not making me go drag…" I looked up at the blonde girl with a sceptical look. "Right?"

She shook her head, taking my shoulders. "That would defeat the point, dear Takuya, for we want your crush to fall in love with a _boy_, not a _girl_. If he wanted a pretty school-girl, he'd go find one, not a fake one."

"Well…I looked like a girl yesterday," I argued. "How do you know he's not just looking for a pretty school-girl?"

"Because, in my opinion, yesterday you didn't look like a girl. You looked like a very beautiful uke," she said, grinning madly. "So, are you two going to tell me who this mystery man is?"

Kouichi shook his head, smiling softly. "Only if Takuya tells you…though I'm sure you'll find out soon enough, I doubt this plan will fail."

The only female in the room adopted a somewhat evil look. "And if it doesn't…"

Shrugging, Kouichi smirked. "We always have plan B."

"I'm going to die…I'm going to die a very slow and painful death."

--

Kitty: okai, I'm really into this now. Like, seriously, I know what I'm going to write, and I would write it, if it wasn't for the fact I'm about to be sick. I shall update very soon XD

I promise. Like, seriously.

Ja ne

Kivea

Preview –

"Takuya?"

"Y-yes?"

"Are you…wearing makeup?"

"Yeah, why?"

"…suits you."


	5. Chapter 5

Today was not going well. Not only did I have a fake-face, as I'm not dubbing it, but too many people were giving me attention- and I swear, if another person wolf-whistles in my direction, I'm going digimon on them. Izumi and Kouichi are having the time of their lives, I can tell. To make things worse, I hafve math first period.

I have Math with a horrid math teacher first period.

I have Math with a horrid math teacher and a Kouji first period.

Oh well, time to face the music.

When I enter the room, not that many people look at me. Thankfully, they're in their own conversations. It only takes one person though.

"Takuya?" one of the girls at the front calls. "Are you wearing makup?"

And that in itself sends a buzz off.

I trudge to my seat, ignoring everyone else and turning my attention to the window, dreading the moment when either Mitsuharu-sensei comes in, or Kouji. I'm not sure which I'm more fearful of.

"Takuya?" I'm going to go with Kouji, seeing as fate has it that he comes in first.

"Y-yes?" I manage, forcing a smile.

His eyes narrow a little. "Are you…wearing makeup?"

I suck up what pride I have left. "Yeah, why?"

"…suits you."

Suits you. He said it 'suits you'. Which means he said it suits me...what does that mean then?

"Thanks," I said, my smile becoming more natural. He nodded, walking behind me to his own seat, and I swore I saw a tinge in his cheeks. Though it was probably just my imagination.

Maybe Kouji's reaction wasn't too much to worry about after all.

Then the door flew open again and the entire room fell into silence.

Mitsuharu-sensei stormed to her desk, slamming her things onto the table, veins popping.

"I have not had a very good morning, so I advise you not to piss me off-_Kouji_!" the room seemed to jump with the students, half with shock of the voice, half with shock of who was called.

The boy looks at the teacher, obviously not paying attention. Heck, even _I _was paying attention, what was so distracting for Kouji, was there a new girl in-

"Stop staring blankly at the back of your Kanabara's head and pay _attention_!"

Now the attention was where it normally was; on me. Though I could feel my head thumb with blood as I looked down at my desk.

"S-sorry, Mitsuhara-sensei."

She didn't seem satisfied. "I know he looks very _pretty _with make-up, but that gives you no right to abandon your studies. And I don't even want to know why he's wearing make-up."

I feel the pounding in my head get worse as my cheeks burn.

If I looked up, I would've seen the smallest of smiles on her face.

"Now, math. Let's start with your homework. Page one hundred and thirty to one hundred and thirty five for next lesson. No if, buts or ands, I want it done."

Well, this day isn't going all that well…though it's had its pluses.

--

I faced a blonde and a blunet. I'll give you three guesses.

"So, you had math with him right?" the male asked.

"I knew it! It's Kouji isn't it?!"

I glared at Kouichi. "Way to go, tell the world."

Izumi snapped in defense. "You two are rather obvious. I had my suspicions…but…"

"But what?" I asked.

"Well, I had my doubts too," she admitted. "But it does seem very possible…what did he say?"

I gave a desperate look to Kouichi. "Do you think it's too late to deny?"

I got a grave nod in return.

"Answer me!" the girl snapped.

"He said it suited me…" I muttered.

"Isn't that sweet?" Izumi chimed. "Step one is complete then!"

Kouichi smirked. "Very cute." I felt heat rising in my cheeks again.

He suddenly hooks his arm round my shoulder and guided me through the doors into the grounds and we headed to the football pitch. The changing rooms were right next to it.

"Hey guys," said a curious voice from behind us. "PE now, right?"

I turned to see Kouji, walking up to us with an eyebrow raised, not really looking at us, but something in the middle.

Kouichi pulled his arm off from my shoulder and waved. "Yeah, it's PE."

The long haired twin sped up to catch up with us and slotted himself between us. "Cool, football again, right?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I can't wait!"

"As always," my crush teased, smirking. I was too wrapped up to notice Kouichi drop back a little, as if he was going to slow down.

By the time we reached the changing rooms, Kouichi was a good few feet away, chatting to one of his friends.

Kouji turned to me. "Hey, about the festival…"

I grinned nervously. "Don't worry about it! The heat of the moment, right?"

He paused before nodding.

"Besides, nothing could break my friendship with you."

A smirk worked its way onto his face. It wasn't the normal smirk I got, it was…different.

"We'll see…"

I was still standing there obviously when Kouichi reached me.

--

When he runs around the track, hair blowing behind him and muscles rippling beneath his skin. Sweat dripping across his brow and glistening in the light, a sure sign that he'll have a shower after PE and – _oh – _he's such a good footballer sometimes, the way he lifts the ball in the air with his knee, and grins at me when he does something right and-

"Takuya?"

I look up. "Hmm?"

The coach raises a brow, but says nothing. "It's amazing to see you so stationary. I hope you do better when football season starts."

"Oh…oh!" I fluster. "Oh course! I'm so sorry sir!"

"It's ok, just don't get too distracted…and I imagine your make-up will come off by the end of PE."

I never thought of that. I nodded as he walked away, rubbing my bare arm uncomfortably. Won't I get like…a streaky face? Maybe I should just not play today.

Kouji came up to me, panting a little. "Are you not playing today?"

Is it just me or does he look more…sexy today?

"Eh…no…I doubt it…"

He leant down a little, breath brushing past my ear. "Play for me…I love to watch you play."

My knees go week and I feel like I'm about to fall over when he pushes me in the back a little. I stumble, but I regain my footing in time.

I can still feel his finger tips on my back pushing me towards the pitch…

"Kanabara! Watch out!"

--

I winced as the bright lights of the room entered my vision, eyes flying closed again and I groaned with what voice I had. I heard someone shift beside me and a shadow fell over me. I dared to open my eyes again and saw a silhouette of someone in the nurses room light.

"Takuya, are you awake?"

"Kouji…?" I mutter, eyes starting to focus.

He moves back again, and I turn to see him on a chair.

"What happened…?"

"You passed out in PE," he explained. "I brought you here."

"Th-thanks…" I managed. "You…you should go back to class."

"And miss out on watching sleeping beauty? I think not," he teased, eyes sparkling with something.

I felt my face heat up. "Sh-shut up, y-you!"

He leant forward a little. "What will you do if I don't?"

I blanked.

He leant forward some more. "Hmm? You've gone quiet all of a sudden, cat got your tongue?"

"Are you…a-are you seducing me?" I squeaked.

His playful smirk widened. "Maaybe."

"Kouji, is Takuya awake yet?" came the voice of the nurse as the door opened. "I really think you should get to class! I can look after him from here!"

Kouji nodded and stood, patting me on the head and ruffling my hair. "Later."

"Bye…"

Maybe this make-up thing wasn't such a bad idea after all…

--

Kitty: RAWR

This time, there wasn't like … a half a year gap XD I'm into it now. Every fortnight –cross fingers- I am a busy person

Ohh, I love being busy X3

Ja ne

Kivea

Preview –

"Really?!"

"Really."

"Really, really?!"

"Really, really- where is this going?"


	6. Chapter 6

KoujiTakuya

High school Romance

Disclaimer: is not owning digimon.

--

Ah, wonderful days. Yup, you heard me: _wonderful_. Because (I think) for once, something in the past week or two is going _my way_. And I swear, at the moment, I don't care what happens.

I bet I just jinxed it or something.

Maybe blondes have some sort of luck that comes with the bubble, because things started to roll along well since Izumi started to help…or maybe it's just that girls are better at this. Yeah, that sounds more like it.

"Hey Takuya!"

I turned to the girl, adjusting my bag on my shoulder a little. "Hey Izumi, how are you?"

"I'm fine- but enough with that! How did it go with _mystery man _yesterday?"

I cringed. "Can you not keep up that thing? It's getting annoying."

"Well, you seemed upset when Kouichi 'told the world', which I have to feel offended at. I will not tell anyone else. Still, that means something good happened; you're diverting the topic," she said, eyes sparkling.

"You're way too observant."

"You're way too readable."

Sighing, I gave up. When a woman had that look on her face, there was no way of escaping. "He…well, he took me to the medical room…"

"Yeah, Kouichi told me that."

"And I woke up…"

"As you do."

"And…we talked."

I felt satisfied with my lame attempt.

"What the hell is that, Takuya? Tell me what happened!" Izumi demanded.

My face scrunched up. "I think we were flirting. Or he was flirting. I was a bit…out of it."

She squealed, linking her arm in mine and grinning broadly, exclaiming a "Really?!"

"Really."

"Really, really?!"

"Really, really- where is this going?" I asked, raising a brow and looking down at her.

The blonde girl giggled. "I was just making sure! I guess plan A worked, now: on to plan B!"

"You've got to be joking…" I moaned. "Wasn't one plan enough?"

She looked me dead in the eye, placing a firm grip on my shoulders and making our bodies parallel. "You want to win him over, right?"

I shifted a little. "Yeah…"

"Then trust me on this one! Guys like it when the girl makes the first move!"

"I…trust you," I muttered. She gave me an unbelieving look. "At least I said it ok?! And why do I have to be the girl?! And what do you mean by-"

"All in good time, Takuya…all in good time…"

--

Kouji stifled a yawn as he tried to listen to the teacher, and the girl sitting next to him. His brother was actively taking notes, while the girl was trying to flirt with him at every possible interval.

"Tired?" Kouichi asked quietly. "I'll lend you my notes."

"I'm good…I'm just a bit drowsy, that's all."

"Kouji, do you feel ill, I could take you to the nurse if you like…" the black haired girl next to him said while smiling cutely, her hazel eyes bright.

"No, I'm fine. Really," the boy reassured, not happy with the girl. "I just need to…concentrate on one thing at a time."

She blushed, misunderstanding his words. "Ah, I see…maybe it should be the teacher?"

"Maybe."

Giggling, the girl pressed her hand to her lips, blush still evident on her face.

Kouji gave up, not bothering to try diverting his attention. She was pretty, and it's not like it was going to go anywhere, just a harmless flirt…

"Though, I can think of much nicer things to concentrate on than the teacher," the bluenet said, looking pointedly at her.

He heard his twin sigh lightly and snapped his head round. "What?"

The boy looked nervous that he was heard. "Oh- nothing!" he said, stumbling on his words. "Just- you know- thinking…"

"Ah…" Kouji said doubtfully, before turning back to the girl, who seemed to have gone to skim the text book a little. "I think my brother's the one who's ill," he said.

She smiled again, chuckling a little. "Maybe. It's Kouichi, isn't it?"

The boy in question nodded, smiling lightly. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Kayla!"

Kouji leant back in his chair as the two started to talk about the subject they were meant to be doing. He was loosing his touch to his twin, obviously. The two seemed engrossed in each other, and all he could think about was brunets and auburn hair…

--

Izumi gave me a supportive pat on the back and pushed me forward, nodding with confidence when I looked back at her for a moment. I strode up to his locker, leaning against the one next to it as he got out some stuff, the door dividing us.

He shut it and jumped when he saw me. I grinned wolfishly.

"Hey," I started.

"Hey…" he replied, mimicking my stance and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "What a pleasant surprise."

I had to fight the blush threatening to rise. "So…what you doing on the weekend?"

That dirty devil was _smirking_. "Nothing really. Thought of going to the park…"

"Ah, really?"

"Yes, really."

There was an awkward silence where I tried to say something, and he just looked highly amused. "So…would you mind if we went to the park together?"

"No, we often go to the park together, don't we? Swings and stuff…"

Ugh. "I mean the big park, the field. Together."

"Ah, you mean like a _date_," I half hate, half love the way that word rolls off his tongue.

"Yeah."

"Sure, I guess that's ok," he said. I could tell I was starting to grin. "I'll meet you there at twelve?"

"Sure."

"Awesome, see you," he said, bringing his finger to my forehead and pressing lightly before pushing off and turning, walking off.

I was going on a date with Kouji. I was going on a date with my best friend.

"Oh dear goodness, what have I done?"

--

Kitty: pathetically short chapter.

Needed to end here.

I'm bursting with ideas, so will update again soon.

Ja ne

Kivea

Preview –

"How do you mean?"

"It's no different to dating anyone else, really…"

"Then why is it? Why am I different?"

"Because you're not really 'anyone else', are you?"


	7. Chapter 7

KoujiTakuya

High school Romance

Disclaimer: is not owning digimon.

--

"Not this again- _please_?!"

"Oh, stop being such a wimp and put it on, Takuya. It's your first date with him; we want you to look nice!"

I looked down at the black and white outfit, scrunching my nose up. "What's wrong with what I normally wear?"

"You normally wear it," Izumi said, sighing something in Italian. "Honestly, you look nice!"

"But I look emo! I want to look normal," it was true, I think there was just too much black. And my fringe didn't help as the way she'd dried it made it flop into my face. I blew it, attempting to get rid of it. "You came and attacked me after my shower, I think I deserve to have a say."

Kouichi grinned sheepishly. "I agree with Takuya."

Izumi nodded as this and picked up the next outfit. "Try this."

"What?!"

I looked helplessly at the twin of my crush.

"Go on, try it then," he said, resting his chin on the back of the chair he was straddling.

Grumbling, I sludged off for more torture. This was going to be a long morning.

--

The agreement was we'd meet at the station and get a train into a different part of Tokyo, that way we wouldn't bump into anyone else at the park. I was there late, as usual, in brown jeans and a red button up t-shirt with a stripy yellow and orange one under it. Izumi said I was wearing too many colours, but I reasoned that they were all just the same colour, but different shades. For the most part.

He was already there, probably early, and carrying a small shoulder bag. I never really did get his obsession with the things; I always thought it was more of a girl thing to do. It was green and he had a pain of flared, stone washed blue jeans, a darker denim jacket and a green shirt that undoubtedly had long sleeves. His hair was tied in a high ponytail and he wore a denim cap with some green and cream material on it. Now, _he _wasn't wearing too many colours. Izumi would be proud.

"Hey," I greeted, coming up behind him.

His hair made him look more like a girl. "Hey, you're late."

"No, I'm not. You're just early."

Rolling his eyes, he motioned with his head for us to go. "Come on then."

"I haven't got my ticked yet…" I said, following him anyway.

"I have it, I already bought them."

"How much was it?"

"I'm paying."

I felt my cheeks start to heat up again. It really was going to be like a date then?

The train ride wasn't that long, and we'd managed to get some seats next to each other. It was so tightly packed on that row though, that our sides were forced together. Kouji didn't seem to mind, but I had given up trying to stop blushing. It was too hard. When we got off the train, I followed him to the park, seeing as he seemed to know where he was going. I did too sort of, but it was nice to be led.

The weather was crispy and it smelt like fresh rain. Golden brown leaves were falling off the trees and dancing in the wind. The caretaker had obviously raked some piles and the smaller children were jumping into them, dressed in coats that weren't zipped up and laughing or screaming with joy. How could the season where things die be so…beautiful?

Argh, I've been hanging out with Izumi too long.

"Let's go to the café, I heard they just built one in this park. I want to see if it's any good," Kouji said, one hand resting on the strap of his bag and the other by his side. My own were buried deep in my pockets.

I wish I had a bag to play with. I'd do anything to keep my hands busy.

It was a nice café. Very traditional Japanese decorations, low tables and mats for us to sit on. Kouji ordered for us, getting himself some green tea. I jumped at the Kiba Flip. I have not idea what it is, but it sounds awesome.

He nodded at it when I started drinking. "Is it nice?"

I grinned. "It's lovely! Like cheery fruit tea! Want to try some?"

Reaching over, I passed him the cup, which he took a small swig of before passing it back, nose flaring a little. "I'll stick with green tea, thanks."

I laughed.

The day went very much like that. Small conversations, complaints about how much I hate math, an argument over whether or not PE was compulsory. I said he just wanted to disagree with me. He said that wasn't the point. There was still the fact that it felt awkward. Naturally awkward. It wasn't normally like this when we went out. The conversations weren't finished properly and laughter would die down nervously. There'd be long silences before one of us would be struck with inspiration on what to say, and randomly through the topic in. Sometimes it would work, sometimes it just…wouldn't.

But it wasn't normally like this. With anyone, the dates I'd been on, the date's I'd seen him go on. I'm sure it wasn't

It was two o'clock when we decided to leave. After a long (whine) discussion about all the weekend homework we had, we thought it'd be best. It felt like an excuse to leave. We were at the station, waiting for the next train when Kouji said anything about it.

"You're different," he said, frowning. "I mean, this whole thing, it's different. I'm not used to it."

I wanted to know why it was weird. Tension-y and awkward. "How do you mean?"

"It's no different to dating anyone else, really…" he said, not listening to me fully.

"Then why is it? Why am I different?" I asked, looking up at the clock until I felt someone looking at me.

He turned, dark eyes locking with mine. "Because you're not really 'anyone else', are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I flushed, cringing almost. This was a bad idea.

"You do. You're not 'anyone else' you're not some girl-"

"I should hope not."

"-Or someone who's taken my fancy, you're my best friend, the person I mess about with in class, the person I accidentally kissed the other day and has been making me feel awkward and weird since then."

He stood at some point, trying to make himself bigger probably. I scowled. "Then why are you here?"

It was a simple question, surely.

"I…I don't know," he admitted. "Because I want to know _why _I've been feeling awkward and weird but this date- the first date is the same."

I recalled my first date with Izumi, the first date I ever had. It was everything but nice. It was awkward and horrible and I swore never to do it again. I had three other dates with her before I never did it again. "The first date…"

There was another long silence.

"Do you know why yet?" I asked, hopeful. He blinked, looking down at me. "I mean, you _are _my best friend. I don't want you feeling so upset over anything. I'd go to the end of the earths and back to find a way to help you."

Then he started to laugh. It wasn't like earlier, a small laugh that turned nervous. It was a bark of laughter that erupted into a fit of giggles, the brightest grin on his face I'd seen all day. "Takuya, you're a weird one," he said. "Never yourself first."

With that note, he leant down, pressing soft lips against mine. Lip's I'd only ever tasted once. Ones I'd hope to taste again. And his tongue was working on my bottom lip and _gosh _I felt like a pile of mush. I leant into the hand that caressed my cheek and let my eyes slip shut as Kouji bit down on my bottom lip.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but I think you're upsetting the other people in the area," said one of the workers, a tinge in his cheeks and a wince on his face when we looked at him. "Sorry."

Kouji sat back down and I felt my head spin as the worker scurried off. A lady in her traditional outfit was giving us the evil eye, her grandson looking at us curiously.

"I think we polluted her grandchild's mind," I said, my head feeling like it would explode.

The dark haired boy laughed. "I don't think she's too happy about it either. Come on, the train came while we were busy."

--

I fell asleep on the train.

I remember Kouji nudging me and me grunting about something. But I think I went back to sleep. When I woke up again, I was being carried, my arms around Kouji's neck and his arms under my knees on either side of his waist. A piggy back. I felt like we were being forced together. I nodded off again quickly and awoke on my bed.

"What…" I looked around, feeling disorientated.

My mum was in the room, looking down at me. "Welcome back to the world of the living."

"I fell asleep," I noted.

"I was worried you were still ill," she sighed. "I was worrying too much."

"Obviously," I said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes and stood. "Kouji was nice enough to bring you round on his back, even took you to bed and tucked you in. Lovely boy, he is. He said that he had to go home though, work and things to be done I guess," she walked to the door. "He said for me to tell you not to worry, that he'd ring you later."

He didn't ring later.

I spend the evening doing my homework by the phone, which I took to my room. Everyone in the house had come into the room at least once, including my little brother (you just want your _boyfriend _to ring you!) who almost got hit by a pillow (get out of my room, prat!). My mum took about five minutes trying to reason with me to give it back to her (give me the phone right now, young man!) and failed badly (you can't make me!). My dad had simply not tried anymore after I said no. By the time I finished my homework and was simply sat on my bed, phone in my hands and the light blinking Kouji's number, it was dusk. I was tempting to press the call button, my finger ready to press, my face scrunched up in concentration.

I almost dropped the phone when it started ringing, leaping into the air as I went to grab it.

"Hello?"

"…_Are you ok? You sound panicky." _Kouichi.

"Yeah…I just almost dropped the phone, that's all."

"_Cool…how did the day go?" _

"You mean the two hours of hell?" I asked, cringing and flopping back onto my bed.

I heard him wince. _"Not good then…" _

"Well, I don't know. The date itself wasn't good. But the end went ok I guess. He said he'd ring later once he'd made up his mind about something."

Kouichi laughed softly. _"Knowing my brother, that won't be till tomorrow. He tends to spend the entire night thinking about it, and then acts in the morning. We can only hope I guess." _

"What did you do today?"

--

Kitty: I feel really bad for not updating in a while. I'm updating now!! (?)

I'll write more soon, I'm like BOGGED down with school work and other writing and stuff this week, so updates might vary a little. I'm really sorry.

I liked this chapter …

But newho. I must go. Break's over.

I'll update sooner this time X33 I wanna know what the next chapter'll be like

Ja ne

Kivea

Preview –

"Ring…ring…ring…"

"Shouldn't you call him?"

"Shut up. Ring…ring…ring."

"He's expecting you to call him."

"I don't know what to say!"

"That's why you think about it, you know?"


	8. Chapter 8

KoujiTakuya

Disclaimer: I don't own any seasons of Digimon.

--

He spoke to Kouichi for two hours on the phone before he hung up and gave up, walking out the room to find his mother already waiting, tapping her foot. He had half a mind to keep the cursed thing in spite of that look on her face. When he handed it over with a last hopeful look at the device, her next words comforted him a little.

"Don't worry. You men are all the same, but you always come around."

He flushed and shut the door, deciding to just go to bed.

The next morning, he grabbed the phone as soon as his brother had hung up from agreeing to meet Tomoki at the park, and bolted to his room. There were shouts of complaint for the other residence in the house, but

he ignored them. He was on a mission today. To either ring Kouji, or have Kouji ring him. According to Kouichi, the twin would ring in the morning. To pass the time, he played on his gameboy.

His mum, however, was distraught. One son was off at the park on his own, the other was moping in his room, coming out every hour to go to the loo or get some food. When he did, he was glued to that silly play-boy thing, with the phone tucked under his arm, waiting for it to ring. She had a good guess that he was waiting for Kouji to ring him, after what happened yesterday. They obviously went on a date, and need to talk about 'what next'. _Boys_.

"I have to go to work now," her husband said, hissing her cheek.

She sighed. "Darling, can you talk to your son? And try get the phone for me?"

He was out the door faster than a bullet. So, she tried herself.

"Takuya, can't you use your _hand phone_? I'm sure he'll ring you on that!" she yelled through the door that he wouldn't open. Now she was worried.

"No!" came the muffled reply. "He could ring either!"

"Please, can't I have it for five minutes! I need to ring your granny to arrange the winter break! She wanted to see us-"

"_No way_! I'm never handing over this phone to you!"

Huffing, she stormed down the stairs. "You leave me no choice, Takuya!" she was going onto plan B. The reinforcements.

--

He was still lying there on the bed, bashing the games third from final boss when there was another knock on his door. His mother hadn't bugged him for at least an hour, and she'd shouted something about going out. Shopping probably. What else did women mothers do?

"Go away mum, you're not getting the phone."

"I don't want the phone!" came the voice on the other side. He shot up and stared incredulously at the door.

"_Izumi_?!"

She opened the door and giggled, wearing her favorite cat hat. "Didn't think I'd leave you in your time of need, did you?"

"I was hoping you would."

Ignoring Takuya, she sat down on his bed and looked around, kicking a game cartridge with his foot. "That's going to get lost if you leave it there."

"I don't care," he muttered, falling back onto the bed, un-pausing it and clicking buttons furiously.

She puffed her cheeks and grabbed it out his grasp, waving it. "Hey, I'm talking to you. Or trying to, at least. You could switch this thing off."

"I'm almost finished it!"

"You've been playing it all day. Its three o'clock already, you got up at what? Ten? Eleven? Get changed into your clothes and get washed. We're going out."

His voice changed from anger to pain. "I have to stay here. I'm waiting for a phone call."

"If it's important, they'll ring back. Come _on _already! The sky is blue, the season is autumn, the weather is nice for once this month, hurry up already and get ready!"

"I'm waiting for him to ring back!"

There was a dragged out silence between the two, the animated music of the game still playing. There was a strange bang from the game and sad music before '_Game Over' _rang out.

"You really like him, don't you?" the blonde asked, biting her bottom lip.

He nodded.

"Look, I promise you. We'll go out for half an hour, get some air, and then come straight back. We can leave the phone locked up in here. You have to go out, Takuya; it's not good for you."

"Mum came for you to come get me out the house, didn't she?"

Izumi grinned. "She's hanging with my mum right now, so don't worry! No one's here and your little brother's at the park, right? We could just go see how he and Tomoki are doing. I haven't seen Tomoki in a while, I really miss him."

"_Fine_," Takuya ground out. Izumi leaped up, squealing. "But get out my room! I'm going to change!"

"Thank you Takuya- oh! Can I pick your outfit?!"

"_Out my room_! _Now_!"

--

Kouichi sighed, shaking his head and looking around the living room. Kouji's step-mum was running around, cleaning, and their dad out. The two boys were sat on the two seater, Kouichi leaning back against the cream leather and Kouji with his elbows perched on his knees, fingers pressed to his temple.

"Ring...ring...ring..."

"You could just ring him, you know?" suggested Kouichi, sick of hearing the one word over and over for the passed twenty minutes. When he arrived to see how the phone call went and if the phone call had taken place, Kouji's mum was panicking for her son's sanity.

"Shut up. Ring...ring..."

He found his twin on the couch, staring at three phones. The house phone, his mobile and his dad's mobile phone that he used on several occasions on the coffee table. He tried to get the boy to move. There wasn't much of a reaction. He'd been like that since he woke up till now, only getting up for toilet breaks where he ran to the bathroom and back.

"Why don't you ring him?" asked Kouichi. It was like de-ja-vu.

"Because I don't know what to say."

Though, this was actually getting somewhere, which was good.

"That's why you think about it," Kouichi reminded. "Like you've supposedly been doing for the past few hundred hours."

"Don't over exaggerate."

He smirked. "Fine, for the past few days or so."

A pink blush tainted the long hair's twin's cheeks. "I'm not used to having to think about these things. Besides, I was busy yesterday."

"Oh, what were you doing?"

"You didn't know?" step-mum reentered the room, smiling happily. She obviously was glad her son was talking. "Yume came round, such a...character, she is," the woman's face changed to something akin to fear. "You're not waiting for _her _to ring, are you?"

Kouichi glared at his brother. "You had a girl round last night?"

"I was frustrated, okay? You would've done the same thing if you were me."

This time, Kouichi stood. "Pick up that phone and ring him. Now."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"You didn't hear him last night, Kouji!" Kouichi bawled, loosing patients. Kouji stood stock still. "He was waiting for ages for you to ring him! It was a good thing I convinced him to go to bed! He sounded so sad, his laugh was forced, and he was barely talking. I want you to ring him. I don't care what you tell him, even if it's just to say you need more time, ring him. _Now_!"

Then the phone rang.

Kouji stared at the ID number flashing on the screen and froze. Slowly he recovered, reaching for the phone and picking it up and pressing the green button.

"Hello?"

_"Kouji, is that you?" _

The blue haired sighed through his nose and smiled softly without knowing. "Yeah, it is. Sorry I didn't ring you, I...uh, was busy."

Kouichi scoffed and sat back down on the couch, though he looked more calm.

"What you up to?"

_"I just went out with Izumi. Hell to pay for staying in the house all day..."_

He had a feeling that was his fault. "Ah, that sucks...I have Kouichi round."

_"I'm not sure who I'd rather hang out with_."

Kouji laughed before they lapsed into an awkward silence. When he turned round to ask his brother for help, the boy had vanished, along with his mum. The sky was dying gold and he felt like flicking on the lights. "So...what did you ring me for?"

He knew it was silly. Very silly. But he couldn't help it...he didn't know what to say. Especially after his conversation with Yume...

_"My name means dream," she sighed, smiling up at him. His hands were playing with her hair and their half naked bodies were pressed together. "Do you dream about me?" _

_He paused before shaking his head. _

_"Oh...what do you dream about?" _

_His dark eyes locked with her own ones and he cringed. "I think about..." _

_She sat up, smiling again. "You can tell me, Kouji. I don't mind, really. I want to help you get the person you want." _

_"I think about my friend. I went on a date with...her yesterday. She...no, he and I kissed, and...I'm meant to ring...but I don't know what to do...what to say." _

_"Maybe you should hear what...he has to say first?" she suggested, looking slightly startled. "I mean, it's not all about you, is it?" _

"I mean, what do you have to say...about what you rang me for?" he huffed. "I'm not making any sense."

The laugh that suddenly seemed so much nicer charmed on the other end. "_No, not really. I just wanted to say...you know. I'm not a girl." _

"I thought we covered this?"

_"Kouji!" _the voice was harsh and pained. "_Are you going to listen to me or not?" _

He was silent.

_"It's just...I'm not a girl. Not just another girl. I am your best friend. And I like you...more than I should. And I was hoping...well...I don't know what I was hoping. I love you, Kouji." _

Kouji felt himself spinning, becoming light headed and practically swooning in that very spot. _"_I...I think..."

And then he started to laugh.

--

I bit my lip as the melodic sound of Kouji laughing rang through the phone. As much as I loved it, I hated what he was laughing about...what he was laughing at.

"K-Kouji..." I said. "Can you at least _say _something?!"

The laughter calmed. _"I've been thinking of things to say to you for what seems like forever." _

"Well...you could say something to this; will you go out with me?"

A softer laughter reached his ears. _"How could I not, Takuya. How could I not?" _

--

Kitty: that ending SUCKED. I might rewrite it. Later. But I figured I haven't updated in a while, so I'll give you this now.

Tell me what you think

ja ne

Kivea


End file.
